Lost Angels
by Taytay123456
Summary: Set after Malec's breakup. Alec has disowned everyone in his life. He dedicates his life to tracking and killing vampires- to provoke Camille. So far, he has failed to do so...but what happens when she retaliates? All the world- including Downworlders- are watching Alec crash. Magnus will be forced to see the monster Alec is becoming, yet will he save Alec after Alec's betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This isn't my first story; however, this IS my first Mortal Instruments story. I'm in love with Alec and Magnus, so I've decided to play this thing out. This is slightly AU and I don't expect you to understand what's going on yet. Please, feel free to review. A few words will do...or you can say as much as you want. Thanks and enjoy:) **

* * *

Alec walked down the darkened hallway and down the staircase without bothering to turn a light on. The house had a cold bite to the air. Alec hated the cold- but that was _why_ he left the windows open every winter night. The massive clock hanging above the first-floor parlor room chimed deeply as five AM struck. He pulled his ebony, chin-length hair into a tight tail at the nape of his neck and sharply punched the complex code into the digital pad on the back wall of the parlor room. There was a series of muted clicking sounds and then the silver door swung open to reveal a room of deadly wonder.

The room was widely spacious with polished, wooden floors and towering wall heights with thick, iron rafters high above his head. On the right side of the room was an electronically superior obstacle course. He had spent the better half of a year spending every waking moment designing and building the thing before he grudgingly deemed it a success. There were smooth spouts all along the floor on the right side of the room- it often spit Hellfire at him. He had cable cords that he regularly laced in vampire venom latched to the ceiling's rafters- those cables were mechanically set to release after five minutes. If Alec had yet to take out the required number of enemies on the Training Room floor, he was slashed with the razor-sharp wires. The vampire venom only added to the sting and slowly- over a long amount of time- it would aid Alec in becoming immune to vampire bites. At least, that is what he was hoping for.

He had cages in the large basement underneath his mansion where he kept several creatures that he captured over time. Often, when he went on a hunt, he would extract whatever he needed and bring it home with him. He had yet to capture and contain an actual demon- he focused on vampires and Hellhounds. The Hellhounds served as a means to keep Alec's skills sharpened during his regular training sessions. He would release them into the Training Room often. Just to see if they'd get the better of him. And, so far, none of them had.

He wasn't sure if he was disappointed over that fact or not.

After a grueling hour of training, Alec stood in the middle of the death-trap he had created. His slim, compact, muscular body was slicked with sweat and his dark, unkempt hair was beginning to fall out of his tight ponytail. In his hand he held his favored blade and it was dripping with the tar-like blood of Hellhounds. He had a bubbling, heated wound on his shoulder from the Hellfire that he'd been a fraction of a second too slow to avoid.

He wore a bitter mask on his pale, angular face. He was infuriated with himself for not moving quickly enough. Not killing the hounds in a timely manner and escaping the Hellfire's greedy, burning fingers. He didn't allow himself to wear runes any longer- so the aching burn would simply be left to heal slowly as mundanes healed. It was his personal punishment to himself. _If you can't move swiftly, Alec, then you fail._ He stepped around the broken bodies of the massive, monstrous dogs and walked across the room. He swept his palm over a digital keypad and a trap-door opened beneath the hounds' bodies. And they tumbled down back into the basement cages.

He walked out of the Training Room and watched as the seamless door sealed shut once more and he was left in the parlor room. A sharp glance at metal-bar-covered windows told him that it was just past sunrise. He grinned to himself and allowed himself the primal pleasure of enjoying the golden rays as they rose and danced upon the blue sky. He turned around and grabbed the battered, black bag and threw it over his shoulder before walking down a narrow hallway that lead to a very unused living room. On the sofa laid several weapons. Shotguns, pistols, seraph blades and several experimental weapons Alec had created in the last six months.

He loaded himself with weapons- a blade across his back, one strapped alongside the length of his leg, a specially crafted dagger anchored to each of his ankles. Lastly, Alec raised his head and whispered a chant in an ancient, unknown language. He could feel power coursing through his veins as he picked up several throwing stars and held them in front of his chest. The metal weapons immediately magnetized themselves to decorate his upper chest and there they stayed. With magic. Nothing was holding those to him, but magic.

Alec slipped fingerless gloves over his knuckles and took a moment to stare at the thin, silver coating covering the gloves. He stalked to his front door and walked outside before taking a deep breath of fresh, clean morning air. He stared at the sun for another moment before heading down the alleyway about a quarter mile from his old, haunting mansion. He was heading deeper into the city, which he preferred never to do. But that was where another vampire lair had begun to live.

So he had to go.

_I'm going for your children, Camille. Come save them, you bitch._

* * *

**AN: This is just the beginning:)_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I update rather quickly because I can't stand to wait a week or longer for a chapter. My last story was over 100,000 words and this one won't be that long (I don't think it will be). I'm considering this a shorter story. Just saying. Let me know what ya think. AAAAnd enjoy:)**

* * *

Alec shimmed up the fire-escape of the rickety, run-down building. With his skilled senses, he could smell the rotting decay from deep within the building. He could faintly hear the soft snores of his enemies. He almost found it comical that vampires were awaiting him. _Unaware and helpless and snoring._ He quietly slipped through a shattered window on the second story of the small, vacant building. He whispered the name of his seraph blade and continued to observe the darkened rooms as he glided through the hallways like a thief in the night. He was careful not to make a sound- he barely breathed.

He flexed his empty hand and felt better knowing that the liquid substance on his glove would be a rude and unwelcome surprise to any vamps he happened to run into. It wasn't until he came upon the fourth room that he found a small bundle of sleeping vampires. There were two males and a blonde female. They were covered in dirt and wearing torn rags for clothes- he was disappointed. He highly doubted this was a coven of vampires that Camille cared deeply for. If they were, then she would be taking better care of them. He went for the biggest male and carefully eased his way to the monster's side. In a lightning fast strike, he gripped the vampire's mouth and smoothly plunged the blade into the softness of its belly. The other two began to stir half of a second later, but Alec was faster.

He whirled around and simultaneously threw a metal star deep into the female's chest while swinging toward the left with his favored blade and severing the head of the second male in an instant. He quietly hurried to the next room and was slightly surprised to see that the vampires were fast asleep. _Had he been that silent and speedy that they hadn't awoken yet?_ He stepped forward, now over his surprise, and plunged the blade through the dead heart of a small, male vampire. The soft, muted choking sound that came from its throat was enough to awaken the female beside him.

She hissed like a disturbed cat before bouncing at him. He danced lethally with her before lunging forward and then downward- the blade caught her in the lower gut and her body dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. Both of their bodies were smoldering and he knew they'd burn to ashes within the hour. He turned and hastily met three vampires pouring in from the doorway. He grinned as he held the blade in their direction and stated, "Hey, boys. Did I ruin nap-time?"

His heart was hammering in his chest. The adrenaline was racing through his veins and that was the closest to content that he could find anymore. As two vampires rushed him, he took a step backward and ducked his shoulder before rolling quickly away. He sprung up in less than a second, and as he began to rise, he expertly sliced through the middle of a vampire's body.

The enraged male lunged with a wild posture and crazed eyes. His fangs were glistening in the dark, but Alec felt nothing inside of himself but pure hate. He took a heavy step forward and allowed the vampire's claws to rip at his chest as he messily tore its stomach apart. Blood and gore spilled free and soaked Alec's shirt and pants as he stepped back and coolly watched the third male.

He felt the deep sting from the vampire's claws raking across his pectorals, but he violently pushed that pain away and focused on the vampire in front of him. They circled one another in a silent and deadly game before the vampire snarled, "Why do you bother us? We have not come for you or any other Shadow-hunter."

Alec felt his lips twitch, but he didn't smile. He stated, "Why does it matter? You'll die no matter what answer you receive."

"We stayed to ourselves!" The vampire shouted in panic and rage, "You entered our home with no justifiable reason, so you will die for it."

Alec laughed without humor. He asked, "And who will kill me? You? Your coven of bloodsuckers? I've killed almost all of them already."

The vampire opened his mouth to speak, but Alec had already lunged powerfully across the space in between them. He had time to see shock and anger spark across the vampire's face before he crumpled to the floor and began to smolder. He had not time to move or think because two more vampires appeared through the doorway. Alec recognized the tall, blonde male immediately.

He shot a devilish smirk his way and greeted, "Drake. How nice it is to see you. I decided to pay you and your family a visit."

The vampire named Drake had contempt written plainly on his face as he calmly and quietly said, "Yes. I can see that, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec watched with deep placed satisfaction as Drake's dark eyes regarded the fallen, smoldering bodies of his followers. He finally lifted his gaze and stated calmly, "What can I do for you, Mr. Lightwood?"

"You can die."

Drake laughed with real amusement in his voice, but Alec noticed the second vampire's anxious expression. Drake spoke in a conversational tone, "You have become quite the vampire slayer lately, haven't you, boy? I heard that the Gandoff Coven was slaughtered two weeks ago. It's certainly a terrible massacre."

He took a step closer to Alec, but Alec was calculating both vampire's every breath and body movement. Drake said, "If my sources tell me correctly, you are behind that tragedy. I have heard that you have killed every nomad vampire that has passed through this city in the last six months. Am I right?"

Alec nodded once while still holding the blade in front of him and politely answered, "You are."

"Well," Drake smirked, "You seem to be Superman now."

Alec cocked his head to the side and ignored the vampire's comment. Instead, he stated, "I have a proposition for you."

Drake raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you?"

"I wish to fight you, Drake." Alec spoke calmly and steadily, "Of course, I will have to kill your sidekick to ensure that our fight will be fair."

"And what," Drake rolled his eyes and sarcastically asked, "…could I possibly receive that could be beneficial to me when I win this fight?"

Alec smirked, "You would have your revenge. I killed your pathetic and worthless sister-clan. I relished it. I _loved_ it. Now, I've killed all of your clan."

Drake's fangs had extended and Alec watched in secret amusement as he shoved his faithful servant forward. Alec watched the shock and betrayal show on the vampire's face a second before he sliced neatly through its head. The body dropped to the floor with a loud thud as Drake hissed and charged.

* * *

**AN: I like the ending for this chapter. It's abrupt and dramatic. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is some more. I'm not being as grrr as I normally am with battle scenes. Perhaps I'll let my imagination fly with battles in the future. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Alec knew Drake was stronger and smarter than his clan, so he side-stepped the attack, whirled around, and brutally sliced across Drake's upper back. The vampire screamed in a roaring rage before roughly turning and dancing around the Shadow-hunter. Alec's hands were firmly gripping his blade and waiting for another opening to swipe out. He used the hours upon hours of foot-work and agility knowledge to guide him away from the vampire in the darkened room.

Drake stepped closer, but Alec had put enough distance between them to waste a precious second to yank a throwing star off of his chest. He made sure to squeeze the little piece of metal against his palm, so the silver substance on his glove covered the star. Drake snarled like an animal before lunging at Alec again, yet Alec side-stepped the attack once more before heaving the star deeply into Drake's chest cavity.

The vampire hissed as spittle ran down his mouth. He jumped away from Alec while cradling his chest and breathlessly gasping for air. Alec watched as the vampire leader glanced down at the metal protruding from his chest. The star was burning the vampire as acid would burn a mundane's skin. He let out a moaning scream as Alec stepped forward and sliced his head off. He watched as Drake's blonde hair slowly soaked with bright red blood before he turned and jumped out of the broken window nearly thirty feet above ground level. His lithe body cut through the air as a knife would cut through butter. He was silent and smooth.

He landed lightly on his feet in a crouched position before he straightened his long and lean body. Alec was covered in so much blood- both vampire and his own- that he could nearly taste the coppery flavor of it. He didn't bother looking at his wound until he was home and safely inside his mansion. Although, he doubted the word _safe_ was a proper way to describe his life. He knew he'd never be safe again. Alec shoved his depressing thoughts away forcefully before climbing his staircase.

After taking a freezing shower, Alec stood in front of his bedroom mirror and stared at his naked body. He had a larger muscle ratio now, although he doubted anyone else would ever notice. It was only slight. His muscles were a tad thicker and firmer than they had been over half a year ago. His body was built for agility more than brute strength, but with severe discipline and training as a child, his body had been manipulated for strength.

And now, his strength was even more than before. He would never be as physically strong as Jace, but Alec believed he was about as close as he could ever get. Oddly enough, Alec truly didn't care what shape his body was in. The reason he worried wasn't in vain. Rather, he worried over his body because he knew he had to be as strong as capably possible. If he was to go forth and take out every bloodsucking prick, then he needed to be as resilient as he could be. _And he wanted Camille._ Rage filled his shattered heart and the mere thought of her caused Alec's hands to shake with blinding, nearly uncontrollable, rage. Every single thing he did was to prepare for finding and killing Camille.

That is why he was waking and working himself into a state of exhaustion by sunrise the following morning. His arms were aching and the salty sweat soaking his body was seeping into the grooves the vampire had put across his chest. The wound stung terribly, but Alec was accustomed to pushing pain far from him. He continued pulling his body weight upward until his chin was past the metal bar. After so many pull-ups that he could no longer remember what number he had been on, Alec dropped to the floor.

The balls of his feet smacked the polished floor lightly and quietly.

Alec was contemplating which training exercise to begin next when he heard an odd sound. He frowned as he left the Training Room and followed the noise up the staircase and to his bedroom. The sound stopped and then began again. Alec opened his bedroom door and found the source of the jingling noise. On his bedside table, absolutely forgotten, was the cellphone his brother and sister had forced him to take several months ago.

Alec hadn't talked to either of them in several weeks. He was fairly certain it had been over two months. He walked to the phone and picked it up. He let the weight sit on his palm as it continued to ring. He sighed heavily and wondered why the damn phone hadn't died yet. _He had never charged the battery, so how was it ringing?_ The phone stopped singing, but only started once again. The caller ID read that it was his sister, so he answered with a quiet, "What do you need, Isabelle?"

"Alec," She sounded relieved as she said, "It's so good to hear your voice."

He didn't bother replying.

She sounded anxious as she said, "We really need you, Alec. We've got several bad situations. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't true."

Alec replied tonelessly, "I've got my own situations to handle."

"I know that you're busy," She attempted to reply calmly, but Alec could easily detect the heat in her voice. "Look, I'm being honest with you. I, Jace, and Clary are having trouble handling this particular job on our own. We could use your help."

He sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose before murmuring a stream of curse words.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews:) They were very nice. And thanks to those who have read W/O reviewing as well. I know that these are short chapters, but it's easier for me to write them this way. Feel free to review again- they make my day better. *Lol***

* * *

The Institute looked the same as it always did. Grand and magnificently aged. Alec felt a slight tug deep within his chest at the sight of the place he had called home since his early childhood, but he didn't allow himself to dwell on the feeling. He pushed onward- that's all he could do. As he came to the front door, he took a deep breath and then yanked the door open. As he stepped over the threshold, he shivered and bile rose within his belly- he didn't want to be here. Anxiety was pestering him, but he was ignoring it.

The house was silent, which wasn't a surprise. With only Jace and Isabelle occupying the beautiful place, Alec doubted there would be much noise. He made his way to the second story in the wobbly elevator and by the time he shoved free of the damn small space, he had decided that he would be taking the staircase back down. He jerked his jacket around in a poor attempt to allow himself some breathing room- he seriously hated this.

He walked briskly down the corridor and passed by the library without bothering to peek inside; Isabelle and Jace wouldn't be there. He knew- although he wished he wouldn't remember- that he was the only one who had continuously occupied the library. Until his abrupt departure. He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head as he came to the end of the corridor. He could faintly hear the muffled sound of fighting coming from his left, so he forked off and turned down another corridor. The hallway was dimly lit, which suited Alec's mood perfectly.

He was immediately annoyed when he opened the large, wooden doors leading into the Institute's Training Room and found all of the curtains thrown open, allowing bright light to settle within the room. He narrowed his eyes and sighed again just as Jace turned away from sparring with his sister. His golden hair was sweaty and his muscular chest was heaving with exertion. Isabelle dropped her stance and allowed the enchanted whip- her favorite weapon- to snake around her wrist.

There was a dense pause as if none of the siblings knew what to say or how to act around one another. Then, Alec was stunned as his warrior-like sister broke into a smile and happily said, "Alec!"

She flew across the room with her long-legged stride and barreled into his chest without hesitation. His facial expression was of bewilderment as his numb arms stayed at his sides. _How could he hug her back?_ He knew that would only encourage her into calling his cellphone constantly. It would make her feel hope. And he couldn't possibly give her hope.

Alec felt out of breath as she released him and stepped back. Her smile was still in place regardless of Alec's lack of response. She said, "We're so glad that you've came, Alec. We've been…um, not as good without you."

Alec's ice-blue eyes blinked heavily at his sister before he flicked his gaze to meet Jace's speculating stare. He slowly asked, "What is it that you both are having trouble with? A demon?"

Jace stepped forward and Alec eyed him carefully. He knew Jace's facial expressions all too well- Jace was _watching_ him. Isabelle explained, "We have two jobs going on and we've been doing some digging. Both seem to be big."

"What kind of big?" Alec asked impatiently and abruptly.

Isabelle glanced down at her shoes, which surprised Alec yet again. _When did she ever back down from confrontation?_ Jace looked at Isabelle before speaking to Alec, "Big enough that we called your ass to the Institute. Now, are you helping us or not?"

Alec was seething with the familiar, ever-present rage as he spit out, "Fine."

Izzy finally looked at her brothers before beginning to explain in a quiet voice, "There's a nightclub near the Stone Café. There's been a ton of activity there in the last two months. After the second mundane was murdered inside the club, we decided to check it out. The mundanes' had both been poisoned-"

Jace interrupted by saying, "And we know Fay are the likely cause behind that. Pesky little bastards."

Isabelle shot him an annoyed glare before continuing, "They were both males and were covered in love bites. Especially around their neck and collarbone."

Alec's eyes narrowed and he asked, "What else?"

Jace shrugged his shoulders and stated bluntly, "Well, they each had teeth marks on the inside of their thighs."

"Teeth?" Alec questioned sharply, "As in vampire incisors?"

"No." Isabelle hastily replied, "As in a regularly shaped mouth with normal teeth."

"So they liked kinky sex." Alec answered emotionlessly, "And somebody decided to slip them something in their drink. Apparently, it went wrong."

Izzy sighed and stated, "The nightclub is crawling with Downworlders."

Alec rolled his eyes and muttered, "Of course it is. What are we talking here? A ton of Fay running the show?"

Izzy and Jace shared a knowing look before Izzy said, "There is plenty of Fay that drop by, but the club is mostly owned and ran by warlocks and witches."

Alec closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes once again. He was glad that his voice sounded steady as he asked, "Have either of you pin-pointed which Fay is the killer?"

Isabelle nodded and said, "Yeah. We think it's a Fay named Terrace."

"What makes you think it's him?"

"Jace tortured it out of a demon last week."

"And do you have a plan for killing him?"

Isabelle sighed and explained, "Well, we had a plan. Fay are the most sexual creatures there are, as we all know, and I was going to keep him occupied with a little lip-locking and let Jace sneak up from behind…"

There was a pause of silence before Alec demanded, _"Well?"_

"He's gay." Jace rolled his eyes, "And I wasn't willing to put these fabulous lips anywhere near him."

Alec's voice was dead-panned as he asked, "This is where I come into play, isn't it?"

Isabelle sheepishly said, "Please, Alec?"

He rubbed his temples and muttered, "Fine."

"That's settled then." Jace clapped his hands together, "We'll leave at midnight."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to the tons of people who keep reading and to the one person who reviewed today:) I normally don't like when writer's demand reviews. And I certainly won't demand. I like knowing that somebody took the time to review because they liked my writing enough...not because they felt cornered into it. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Alec wasn't happy about this. In fact, he was downright pissed about this. Although- the more he thought about it- he realized that he was pissed about everything in his life. He physically bit his tongue every time he wished to snap at his sister as the hours passed. Jace and Isabelle discussed strategy and changed the actual game plan about a million times while Alec stayed as far from them as possible.

He didn't speak, but he kept his mind on the task at hand. He was sharpening the blade of his daggers when Isabelle finally came and sat down beside him on the lounge room sofa. She asked, "What do you think, Alec?"

He hadn't been paying attention whatsoever to his siblings' conversation and he didn't bother hiding that fact from them. He glanced at her briefly before turning his eyes back to his weapons. He kept sharpening as he frankly stated, "We keep the plan simple. I walk in, distract this Fay, and then you two walk up from behind and kill him."

"Yes, but-" Izzy began to speak, but Alec interrupted rudely, "But nothing, Isabelle. If I can't appropriately distract him, then I'll pull out my blade and kill him while he watches. It's simple. You and Jace are making it complicated."

Isabelle raised her dark eyebrows and tried to conceal her annoyance as she replied, "Discussing our plan for any faults before-hand is smart, Alec."

Alec slipped each of his daggers back underneath the cloth of his dark pants before saying, "Overthinking is a solid way to get yourself killed, Isabelle."

Izzy glanced at Jace, who was sitting across from the sofa and sharpening a silver blade. She didn't bother speaking again as she stood and walked out of the room. She didn't look at Alec as she called over her shoulder, "I'm going to change. If I go in the club dressed in hunting gear, they'll automatically know what's happening."

Once she was gone, Jace sarcastically said, "I'm sure the warlocks and Fay won't think we're there to party no matter what we're wearing."

Part of Alec wanted to chuckle at his brother's words, but the dim amusement was instantly crushed by the darkness of Alec's reality. He leaned back and allowed his body to fall deeply into the soft cushions. He had- at best- an hour before they would be leaving the Institute, so he shut his eyes with fingers clutching the seraph blade against the length of his leg. Several minutes passed before Jace questioned in a sarcastic voice, "Did you really just fall asleep?"

"No." Came Alec's dead-pan tone, "I'm focusing for the job later."

Jace snorted, "Have you begun to learn meditation since you left the Institute?"

Alec didn't open his eyes as he replied, "You could call it that."

Jace muttered under his breath, but Alec didn't bother paying attention. He simply kept silent and focused on breathing. Outside, he seemed fine. Calm. Ready. Willing. On the inside, he was panicking. Sweaty. Unsure. Full of rage and sorrow. He didn't want to do this job- he'd rather stay isolated and kill vampires. He wanted to focus on his main goal. _One goal and only one goal._ Instead, he was aiding his siblings as if he was still the same man he had been six months before. As if no time had passed. As if nothing had happened.

Isabelle eventually came back to the lounge- Alec listened to the muted clicking from her high-heeled boots. He opened his eyes and watched- without expression- as Jace rolled his eyes and commented, "Izzy, sweetie, why don't you just wear a bra and panties? That dress is so sort that it hardly serves a purpose, so you might as well wear nothing."

She huffed, "I'm trying to blend in with the Downworlders, Jace. Now, shut up and come here."

"Why?" Jace asked in suspicion.

Izzy stalked across the room and ran her fingers through Jace's golden hair. She pushed it this way and that until it looked very messy. She declared, "There. It's perfect. Now all you need is this shirt."

She held up a button-down shirt in a deep burgundy color. Jace raised his eyebrows and asked, "You've got to be kidding?"

"No, I'm not." She tossed the shirt at him and walked closer to the sofa. Alec slowly sat up and watched as she held up an extremely small looking t-shirt. She handed it to him and said, "Put that on. Your shadow-hunter shirt isn't going to work."

Alec stared at the shirt in his hand before sighing and mutedly walking out of the room. Because of his wounds- and his alarming lack of runes- he didn't want to strip shirtless in front of his brother and sister. He swapped shirts swiftly and immediately felt uncomfortable. Even more uncomfortable then he had felt this morning when he first walked into the Institute. The shirt was too tight and it only furthered his suffocating feelings. At least, the shirt was black. He could handle that color compared to the awful burgundy that Jace was being forced to wear.

Just as he opened the bathroom door, he was met with Izzy. She waved a hairbrush in front of his face and demanded, "Turn around so I can put your hair in a ponytail."

"I can do that myself, Isabelle." Alec answered impatiently.

"Uh, no, you can't." She sarcastically replied, "Because it looks terrible right now. Let me do it. I brought hairspray too."

"What?" He grumbled as he turned around and swatted the hairbrush away. He scooped his hair back peevishly and quickly looped it into a tight knot at the nape of his neck. He stated, "There. Let's leave now."

Izzy rolled her dark eyes and said, "I guess it's a good thing that messy, shaggy hair looks attractive on you."

Alec ignored her comment as he stalked to the front door and didn't bother looking back to see if Jace and Isabelle were following him. He was nearly a block away from the Institute before they caught up to his long-legged, speedy pace. Jace asked lightly, "What crawled up your ass? Maybe you should get some sleep after this. Quite frankly-"

"I don't care what you think, Jace." Alec cut him off harshly, "I want this job done. I have things to handle. Now, let's go."

Jace and Isabelle's stride faltered for a moment and both took a few seconds before they could properly hide their worried expressions. For the rest of the walk, they were speechless.

* * *

**AN: **_I'm so excited for the next chapter_! **I've never tried bribery before (because I feel like it might fall close to demanding) but it seems to work for other writers. If I get a couple reviews today, I'll post the NEXT chapter TODAY as well. :)...If not, thank you anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and readings! :) Any questions you may have will be answered in the story _(Questions about Alec's mansion, his problems, him experimenting)._ I expect a few reviews on this one;) And enjoy:)**

* * *

The club was called _Spectral_ and Alec could feel the heavy bass of music deep within his chest from across the street. The enchanting blue sign glowing brightly in the night was definitely eye-catching and a thought fluttered through his mind subconsciously. _The pretty, mysterious blue sign. Magnus would love that particular shade._ Simultaneously, Alec's ribcage exploded with sharp, aggressive throbbing. The air was knocked from his lungs as if he had just fallen from a great height. He leaned forward slightly in a dazed state and closed his eyes forcefully. His heart was pounding and he swore that he could hear the blood rushing through his veins like tidal wave. He had to fight his own body greatly to offset the sudden painful reaction to his careless thoughts.

He felt Isabelle's slim hand gripping his hunched shoulder, but he hardly cared. What mattered was fighting the monstrous feelings suddenly attacking him. He breathed deeply and wrapped his arms around his tensed stomach. _Don't throw up. Don't throw up. Stop thinking, Alec, stop thinking of him._

"Alec," Isabelle's voice was so close that Alec's eyes opened to find his sister and brother squatting in front of him. Dimly, Alec realized they looked truly anxious. He gasped, "I'm fine. Let's go."

He straightened up to his full height and squared his shoulders. Isabelle and Jace scrambled to catch up to him as Alec stalked across the darkened street in the direction of _Spectral._ Isabelle gripped his shoulder as she caught up with him and demanded, "Wait, Alec. What in the hell was that?"

"Nothing." Alec replied abruptly and vaguely, "Stick to the plan. Both of you."

Isabelle opened her mouth as if she was about to protest, but Jace elbowed her in the side and whispered, "Let it drop, Izzy. Focus on the job. He isn't going to speak about it."

Alec was several paces ahead of them as Isabelle heatedly whispered, "Did you not see what happened? I thought he was going to black out, Jace. Did you _see_ the look on his face?"

Jace's skilled eyes zeroed in on his brother's hands fisted at his sides. Jace didn't fail to notice the way Alec's body trembled slightly. Just slightly. Jace spoke lowly, "I saw, Izzy. Now, get your head in the game. We have a Fay to kill."

* * *

Alec had been sitting in a corner booth for the last thirty minutes and pretending to sip on a beer. His feet were propped up on the opposite side of the leather sofa. Jace and Isabelle had been sitting at the bar since they walked through the door, but they weren't blending in very well. After the second time Jace had turned around from his bar-stool and given Alec an obvious look of exasperation, Alec had pulled his cellphone out of his jeans' pocket and sent a text-message to his brother. _Stop looking at me, you dumbass. You're making everything very obvious._

Moments later, Jace turned to Isabelle and began to talk. When Alec caught a tall man moving toward him from across the club, his heart skipped a beat. _Finally. Damn Fay._ Alec didn't look at the Fay as he came to stand near Alec's lounge table. Finally, he sat across from Alec- mere inches from Alec's dark boots- and greeted in a low voice, "Hello. I'm Terrace. Who are you?"

Alec slowly dragged his eyes over the Fay and determined that he truly was beautiful. Unbelievably tall, which was a quality Alec wanted in a man. His hair was the lightest shade of blonde. So white that it was nearly the color of snow. His hair was a bit shaggy, but not messy. It looked like silk. He had broad shoulders and Alec was sure he was covered in rippling muscles underneath those clothes. His eyes were a deep and intriguing emerald green framed by thick lashes. Terrace had high, artistic cheek bones and skin like porcelain. And full, kissable lips.

"Does it matter what my name is?" Alec finally questioned just as lowly and secretly hoped he was coming across as sexy and mysterious. In truth, he was growing irritated once again. And his depressing thoughts were trying to grab ahold of his mind.

Terrace's gaze was intense before he hummed, "It must be your first time here."

Alec leaned back further against the booth and purposely maneuvered himself until the tip of his boot touched the side of Terrace's thigh. Alec asked, "And what makes you think that?"

Terrace smiled handsomely, "Oh, I'd remember such a beautiful thing like you walking in. I saw you come in and I was captured by you immediately. Ebony hair and sky-blue eyes. Tall and dark. Young. You're exactly what I want."

Alec raised an eyebrow and stated, "Nice try."

The Fay smiled leisurely and looked down at Alec's hand wrapped around a beer bottle. He offered, "Why don't you let me buy you a drink?"

Alec smirked again, tipped the bottle back, took a long pull from it, bit his lower lip as he set the beer on the table and shook his head slightly. He kept his body relaxed as if he couldn't care less about the Fay. He licked his bottom lip as if a droplet of his drink was stuck there before saying, "Find another poor soul, Fay. You're not going to be able to handle this."

He saw the spark of interest flame upward in those jeweled eyes and realized he was moving in the right direction- he had caught Terrace.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Shadow-hunter." Terrace grinned wickedly, "I think I'd adore exactly what you have to offer."

Alec laughed huskily and whispered, "I doubt it."

Terrace put his muscular forearms on the table and leaned forward. He said, "You know that you want me, Shadow-hunter."

Alec cocked his head to the side and said, "No, I believe it is you that wants me."

Terrace leaned away from the table, but kept his eyes on Alec's face as he put his hand on Alec's ankle. He ran his strong fingers up Alec's calf and Alec had to force the bile back down his throat. Every cell of his being was demanding that he not be touched. It took a long moment for him to refocus his mind before he jerked his leg away.

Terrace removed his hand and smirked cockily before Alec asked sarcastically, "Do you have a foot fetish or something?"

Terrace hummed, "Hmm…I have all kinds of fetishes that I would like to explore with you. A million things I could show you. Teach you."

Alec could see Jace and Isabelle stand up from the bar stool as they steadily talked brightly with one another. He had a single second to be impressed with their acting skills before he leaned forward and spread his palms across the table. He quietly asked, "And what makes you think there aren't things I could teach _you?"_

Terrace's grin was a bit bigger as he asked, "You are young yet, so don't get too smug, sweet Shadow-hunter."

Alec hoped he sounded appeasing as he said, "I'm not sweet at all."

Terrace stood up slowly and Alec watched as Isabelle's eyes widened. She and Jace stopped walking toward the lounge table immediately and turned to face one another. Alec kept his face expressionless as Terrace suggested, "Why don't we go to a more private room?"

It was then that he realized Isabelle and Jace's plan wouldn't work. He would have to kill the Fay. He would have to do this by himself.

Alec eyed Terrace and gave a careless smirk, "Lead the way."

Terrace hummed and Alec watched desire leap heavily into his eyes. He offered his big hand to Alec and Alec had no choice but to accept. He felt disgusting as he let the Downworlder's fingers wrap around his hand. He murmured, "I have a private lounge, Handsome. You'll love it."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This will answer some questions and bring about new questions. I would love to know what you think:) Thanks and enjoy:)**

* * *

Alec couldn't allow himself to think. Couldn't allow himself to feel the panic that was ripping at his insides. The hand rubbing against the inside of his wrist was enough to make Alec's mind scream. He didn't want to be touched. _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ Alec took a shuddering breath as Terrace gently pulled him behind a thick, deep blue curtain and then down a narrow hallway.

Alec observed the two Fays in the deepest corner of the hallway- kissing and touching in ways that would have had Alec blushing months before. Terrace whispered, "This way, little Shadow-hunter."

Alec smirked in the darkness as Terrace softly pulled Alec into a room and closed the door. He heard a muted _click_ as Terrace locked them in the room. He didn't allow Alec a second to breathe- simply pinned him against the wall, ducked his head to Alec's neck and began to press open-mouthed kisses along the column of his throat. Alec shut his eyes tightly as those lips and those hands roamed across his body. He tried to force himself to relax as he made his hands grip Terrace's muscular shoulders.

_You have to focus,_ Alec demanded_, he'll kill you if you don't stay focused._

He let the breath he had been holding out in a heavy gust, which Terrace took as a good sign. He chuckled throatily and expertly brushed his lips across Alec's. And when Terrace licked teasingly, Alec opened his mouth and turned his mind off. He ignored all feeling and all thoughts as he poured himself into the kiss.

He distracted Terrace as best as he possibly could as he allowed his pale, long fingers to push and pull restlessly at Terrace's shirt. He pressed his body against Terrace's and when Terrace pulled away and laughed breathlessly, Alec let a low growl slip past his now swollen lips. Terraced nipped at Alec's jaw before saying, "Hmm…maybe you aren't as smug as I first thought you were."

Alec hummed sexily as he ran his strong palms down Terrace's back and squeezed his bottom. Alec crudely yanked at Terrace's hips until the two men were flush against one another. Once Alec was sure Terrace could support his weight, he twisted his long legs across Terrace's waist and knotted his fingers through the silky, blonde hair. He scrapped his teeth across Terrace's strong jawline and murmured the dirtiest thing he could think of in that heated moment.

He could feel how aroused Terrace was and- regardless of how disgusted his mind was- Alec's body was aroused just as badly. Terrace grunted in a constricted way just as Alec demanded heatedly, "Sofa. Now."

Terrace kept a firm hold on Alec's upper thighs and carried him across the dark room before slamming Alec against the bed. Alec chuckled darkly as Terrace climbed on top of his body and ripped Alec's shirt hard enough that the fabric tore. He reared up and shoved at Terrace's chest before snarling, "Lay down. I do what I want with you first."

Alec couldn't read Terrace's facial expression very well without light, but he could read the Fay's body language- this man was thinking of only one thing. Alec threw his leg over the muscular body beneath him and showered stinging bites and heavy scratches to the Fay's sides. Terrace was a breathless and restless mess after several minutes. Alec reached up with his right hand and rubbed teasingly over Terrace's lap before smoothly undoing the Fay's belt. As he jerked roughly at the Fay's pants, he pulled the dagger from his ankle holster with his other hand.

Faster than a viper, Alec lashed across the Fay's throat. He could feel blood spray upward and cover Alec's naked chest and face. He listened to the sounds of the Fay's last dying breaths as the body struggled in a blind panic. He murmured, "You shouldn't have killed innocent mundanes."

He didn't bother looking for his shirt- it was torn to bits and probably laying on the blood-soaked sofa. Alec turned away from the dead body and calmly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He reached the dark blue curtain and heard the booming music suddenly cut off. He heard an angry yell from Isabelle, which caused his heart to skip a beat. He torn past the curtain with his dagger gripped in his bloody palm. The dance floor was no longer packed with Downworlders- they were circled around Jace and Isabelle, who were armed to the teeth with weapons and standing within the dangerous circle.

A warlock with sinister horns and a vicious, poisonous tail was harshly demanding, "What are Shadow-hunters doing here?!"

Isabelle stated heatedly, "You all know that mundanes are not to be touched. When you break the truce with the Clave, we follow through with the punishment of death."

"And who has broken that rule?" A witch came forward from the crowd and got too close to Alec's siblings for his liking. She hissed, "Shadow-hunters abuse their power. Leave this place!"

Jace snorted and stated, "We will leave once our job is finished."

The warlock with the sinister horns snarled, "You will leave now before my hospitality wears thin."

Alec strolled forward, knocking shoulders with a witch as he entered the circle. Eyes were watching him in shock and anger from all around. His naked chest was painted with blood as was his face- his palms were dipped in thick blood and his knife was glowing brightly and eerily. He heard gasps of outrage a moment before a small, elfish Fay stepped forward. She exclaimed, "That's the Shadow-hunter that's taking out all of the vampires!"

Alec tossed a smirk her way before coming to stand beside his siblings. Jace said, "Well, I assume the job is done judging by the amount of blood all over you."

"By the Angels," Izzy exclaimed tightly, "What did you do? Bathe in his blood?"

Alec sighed, "I had to get closer than I wanted to, but it's done." He cast his eyes over the darkened room and the sea of Downworlders. He raised his voice as he deeply said, "There was a Fay that killed two male mundanes. His punishment was death, which I have now delivered."

Anger broke out as voices began to swirl together.

"Who have you murdered?!"

"What is this!? Gandmere, kill these children!"

"How dare you ignorant beings do this?"

The voices silenced as the warlock named Gandmere snarled, "Fine. Your job is done. We will bring this issue to the damn Clave ourselves. Who have you killed?"

Alec answered emotionlessly, "Terrace. He is in the third lounge-room behind the curtain. He was attempting to lure me in and kill me as well."

"Of course," Jace laughed, "That didn't work, as we all can see."

The fuming witch standing beside Gandmere stepped forward and hissed, "A mighty Shadow-hunter mating with a lowly Downworlder? How far the lovely Angels have fallen."

Alec raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

She spoke again, "Do not deny it. I saw Terrace walk to your table, Angel-Warrior. This is not an evenhanded punishment- you came here with the intent to seduce and kill one of us."

Gandmere cocked his head to the side and eyed Alec before saying, "You have made the vampires forever your enemy, Alexander Lightwood. And now, you have made us your enemy as well. I believe the Queen will be just as angry as we are that you have killed one of her children. The only ones you have not crossed are the wolves, but I'm sure you will manage that as well."

Alec shrugged one shoulder and lowly said, "I welcome all challenges."

Gandmere smiled threateningly, "I most certainly offer a challenge, boy."

Alec's voice was still chillingly void of emotion as he answered, "Valentine offered a challenge to me as well. And you all know where he is now."

The room filled with unease as Alec whispered, "No matter, though, I'm willing to oblige you."

Alec abruptly whirled around, flung his arm outward, and watched coolly as the small group of Downworlders standing at the doors was thrown backward. Their bodies stayed pinned to the wall by invisible forces, which left the room murmuring questioningly. Jace and Isabelle were intently switching between watching the enemies surrounding them and watching their brother in appalled shock. Alec demanded, "Get out now. Both of you, go."

After a slight hesitation, Jace and Isabelle darted for the exit. Alec followed closely and swiftly behind them while keeping his focus on the power he was using. He could feel his energy draining from his body like water from a faucet as they rushed across the street. As they ran, Isabelle yelled, "What was that, Alexander?"

Alec knew what just happened could not be changed and he knew he couldn't undo what his siblings had just witnessed. As they slowed to a brisk walk and turned the nearest corner, Alec sighed.

"When I killed Valentine that night..." Alec swallowed the lump rising in his throat and said, "…It wasn't because I was lucky. I spent weeks before the battle studying a book of spells. I've developed skills with magic."


	8. Chapter 8

**AU: Thanks for the reviews and reading:) This chapter will answer some questions and present more questions. As always, I would LOVE a review:)**

* * *

_The cave was directly toward the right, maybe five miles from the abandoned beach-houses. It was still winter, so Alec didn't have to worry about any mundanes roaming around. He walked swiftly through the heavy, wet sand and pulled his bow from its sheath as he ducked behind a large boulder. About a dozen yards ahead, two demons were guarding the cave entrance. It was rather simple for Alec to take aim and shoot them both through the heart. He rushed forward smoothly and jabbed the second demon with his seraph blade as it attempted to rise._

_ His heart was beating at an accelerated pace because of his physical journey to reach the cave, yet he wasn't scared. His goal was to kill Valentine. That was it. One goal. If he didn't meet the goal, if he failed, then he would die. And what was so bad about that? He already felt dead. At least, once he was actually dead he wouldn't have to feel the ever-present pain within his chest. And he'd already destroyed two demons, so his death wouldn't be completely meaningless._

_ Alec's eyes zeroed in on the misshaped lump within the shadows, guarding the stretch of rocky ledge at the front of the cave entrance. He knew, before he ever got a clear look, what kind of demon that was. He crept forward silently and skillfully, so as not to be heard. Part of him assumed that the demons would catch a whiff of his scent, but they obviously hadn't. Finally, after several patient minutes, Alec was close enough to lunge forward and swipe._

_ The head full of tentacles and sharp teeth fell to the floor before melting into a puddle. Alec stepped over the revolting mess and eased his way deeper into the dark tunnel. It wasn't until a half hour later- and two dead Hellhounds later- that the demons caught on to a breach in their security._ By the Angel_, Alec thought,_ they aren't the smartest creatures, are they? _He watched from his perch on a high ledge as several demons- all sizes and monstrous shapes- rushed into the pit. They observed the Hellhounds' corpses before a particular demon demanded that the culprit be found. He split the group in two and sent them in pursuit. Alec was quite surprised that his job to kill the most powerful and corrupt being in the supernatural world was going too easily. Honestly, he had expected to die before he could step foot in the cave._

_ The demon who had barked out orders was beside the Hellhounds, whispering in tongues. Alec felt his body break out in goose-flesh as a deep, bone-chilling coldness filled the dim pit. Alec shut his eyes as disappointment filled him. When he opened his eyes, he watched black smoke billow up from the rocky ground. It took another moment before the smoke dissipated to form the shape of an abnormally tall man._

_ A man with completely black, soulless eyes._

_Alec was suddenly angry. If he had jumped off the ledge and killed the smaller demon before it had the chance to finish its summoning, then Alec wouldn't have had to deal with the massive Greater Demon standing in the pit. He knew he was dead now. No amount of magic he had forced himself to learn in the last few weeks was enough to kill a Greater Demon from the realms of Hell._

_ Alec had no more time to think as the Great Demon spoke, "How dare you summon me?"_

_His voice was such a deep bass-filled sound that Alec felt it speak deeply within his chest. The lesser demon replied, but Alec did not hear what it said. There was a moment of silence while Alec involuntarily shivered from the frozen temperatures. He strained his ears while trying to hear what the lesser demon was saying, yet heard nothing. He was too far away to hear the whispers.  
_

_ "Well, why isn't Valentine here to take care of this problem?" The Greater Demon's booming, nauseating voice echoed and shook the walls. "You are an insignificant fool. The great intruder that you seek is nothing more than a child. Instead of cowering in your boots, you and the others should have destroyed the Shadow-hunter. He is but one young boy."_

_ Alec heard the lesser demon then. His voice was thin and stressed as he stuttered, "H-He must be strong. He broke Valentine's force field, which could not even be broken by the strongest of demons, my Lord."_

_ Alec's eyebrows rose after hearing that this information- he hadn't broken any kind of force field._

_The Greater Demon snarled and the sound was like a dozen hungry wolves that had just cornered their prey. There was a blinding light and then there was nothing left of the lesser demon. The tall demon with the black eyes turned and looked directly at the shadowy perch that Alec had been hiding upon._

_ "Come down, boy," He spoke gently and sinisterly, "I know you are there. You cannot cloak yourself in darkness when I am darkness myself."_

_ Alec tightened his grip on his blade as he inched and edged his way down the rock wall. He felt oddly emotionless, as if there was no reason to feel. He knew he would die or he would not. He knew he would stop this Greater Demon or he would not. He would fail or win. It was all very simple._

_ He stood on the opposite side of the room from the demon. Alec opened his mouth and spoke without bothering to think. "Where is Valentine?"_

_ The Greater Demon smiled and his eerie eyes blinked. He chuckled and stated, "You are rude and arrogant. Haven't you heard of manners? I am called Gretchen and you are?"_

_ Alec answered quietly, "The man who wishes to destroy Valentine."_

_The Greater Demon smiled slowly and opened his mouth to speak, but he was abruptly cut off as his body broke out in wretched flames. Alec immediately knew magic was being used, but it was not his own magic. He held his blade at the ready and scanned the darkened cave-room as the Greater Demon burned and screamed. The demon stood stationary with his head thrown back and his throat exposed. The screams were high-pitched and locked forever in Alec's mind._

_ He watched- his entire body and mind frozen in time- as a blue portal opened and Valentine stepped through. He threw his hand upward and flames erupted from his fingertips. They blasted the Greater Demon's body apart. Dark green sludge covered the room and splattered violently across Alec's chest and face. He blinked quickly and let out a shuddering breath as he positioned his body closer to Valentine's._

_ Alec had never seen so much power in one person before and he truly knew he was doomed. He would die. He would not leave this cave, but he wasn't worried about that. He was only worried about the ones he loved. How would they ever be safe if this evil being still lived?_

_ "Alexander," Valentine greeted conversationally, "How interesting. This is brilliantly stupid, though, I'll give you that. How are my son and daughter doing?"_

_ Alec had always done better when he didn't speak, so he chose not to say a word. Simple and easy. He blinked and shifted his body toward the right as Valentine moved. Valentine held his hands up and laughed loudly, "Don't worry, young Shadow-hunter, I don't plan on attacking just yet. I'm too curious. What brings you here?"_

_ Alec paid strict attention to every minute move that Valentine made, but still didn't speak. Valentine huffed and said, "I execute the repulsive Greater Demon for you and you still refuse to speak to me? Even though you are the one who broke into my home?" _

_ A moment of silence followed before Alec stated, "I came to kill you."_

_Amusement flickered in those dark, evil eyes as Valentine spread his arms apart. He exposed his chest and replied, "You managed to get through my force fields, which most definitely earned you a free shot. However, before you put forth your pitiful attempt to destroy me, I must know how you managed such a thing. How did you break down my enchanted barrier?"_

_ Alec snapped, "I don't know."_

_Valentine smiled, "What a terrible lair you are, Mr. Lightwood. You know, you remind me a bit of your father. He was a terrible lair too. He was quiet as well, but he fought bravely and wonderfully. Although, he never reached this point of brave and stupid as you have."_

_Alec took a few steps forward and purposely made himself seem angry. He needed to seem out of control. Needed Valentine to think he was distracted. He demanded, "Don't talk about my father."_

_ Valentine rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically before replying, "You're just like Jace, aren't you? You have just as many daddy issues as that boy does. I supposed you two really are brothers."_

_ Alec took another step forward with his blade lowered. He heatedly said, "Shut up, Valentine. You don't know a damn thing about Jace. Or me or Clary or my father."_

_ The older man grinned wickedly and chuckled, "Oh, Alexander, I know plenty about all of you. Don't allow yourself to get so upset over trivial things."_

_ Alec stood silently as Valentine eyed him in satisfaction. He said, "I won't ask again, Mr. Lightwood. My patience is nearly nonexistent. Tell me how you destroyed my barriers."_

_ Alec shook his head slowly and watched without flinching as Valentine lunged forward. He gripped Alec's throat and pulled Alec's body closer to his own. Their faces were inches away as Valentine snarled, "Tell me!"_

_ Alec's eyes were sharply watching and his expression was of pure defiance as he slammed his open palm against Valentine's face and gripped tightly. He brutally pushed his magic to the surface. He felt the power blast through his veins and transfer out of his fingertips and into Valentine's body._

_ Valentine released Alec unwillingly as he screamed piercingly, reached for his face, and collapsed on the ground. Alec dropped beside Valentine and had only a moment- a single moment- to see the damage he had caused. Valentine's eyes and ears were dripping blood and his once smooth skin was torn and ragged. He was screaming and choking on blood that suddenly began to bubble upon his lips. His body began to pulse and shake and vibrate. Alec- terror now ripping through him- picked up his blade and drove it through Valentine's chest._

_ After another moment of violence, Valentine's struggling body died. Alec was breathing erratically as he stumbled to his feet. It took every ounce of strength he still possessed to rid the world of the mutilated body. Yet, he stood in the dark cave and shakily chanted the incantation that would summon Hellfire. He watched as the fire rose up and engulfed Valentine's bloody body as if it was hungry. Seconds later, the fire extinguished. The body was gone. Alec felt silent tears on his face as he turned and ran. He dropped his bow and arrows beside the same boulder he had first come across before entering the cave. Then, he ran as fast as he could with only his seraph blade and did not look back once._

Alec woke up gasping for air as if his head had just broke the surface after a long time underwater. He sputtered and gulped as he clawed at the bed-sheets sticking to his sweaty body. He jumped up from the bed and dropped heavily to the floor. His entire body was shaking as he put his head between his legs and took slow breaths.

His cellphone started ringing moments later and a single glance at his bed-side clock told him it wasn't yet four in the morning. He reached for the phone and roughly said, "Yeah?"

"Alec," Isabelle's voice was hard and determined, "There's three witches outside of the Institute and they're blasting it up with magic and spells. We need help now."

Alec shot to his feet as all memories of his dream faded into the background. He pulled on a pair of jeans with one hand as he held the phone to his ear and demanded, "Do you see anybody else outside?"

"I think I saw a warlock."

"Is Jace with you?"

"Of course, he is."

Alec demanded, "Don't do anything except wait for me. I'm on the way."

* * *

**AN: Magnus will be in VERY soon;) I promise I want him in the story just as much as you all do. I'm so totally in love with him. *Lolz***


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **This one is longer than normal:) **_And a certain someone will make his grand entrance in the next chapter:)_** I would LOVE reviews:) I have the chapter written. _**I'll post within the next...like, half a day if a couple people let me know what they're thinking about the story!**_ Thanks. Enjoy:)

* * *

He ran down the sidewalk quickly. Alec's long-legged stride ate up the wet concrete as he continued on. Because he no longer wore runes, mundanes could easily spot him. He had a specific spell to make him invisible to the mundanes' eyes, but he was in too much of a hurry to bother with it. And with witches, Alec knew he'd need his strength for his own magic because they were tricky beings with plenty of mysterious powers of their own.

None of the homeless- or severely drunk- mundanes outside at such a time did more than glance at him in puzzlement. He was sure he looked odd with his blades and daggers decorating his body, along with the all-black clothing and fitted combat boots he preferred to wear. But he didn't care about the looks- he let himself feel the rage simmering deeply in his gut.

He turned the corner a block from the Institute and then climbed the side of the building closest to his once-beloved home. He took a moment to squat lowly upon the building's roof and scanned the Institute's lot. He easily spotted the three witches- all of them seemed to know what they were doing. Two were slamming fireball after fireball into the enchanted walls, but Alec knew they would never get into the Institute that way- those walls were built and weaved together with the most powerful, angelic magic known to their world.

He stayed squatting within the shadows of the building's rooftop while murmuring words he had recited a dozen times. He watched as his hands began to glow a dark golden color. He heard an angry yell that caused his body to jerk. _Jace. His brother. _Alec knew he needed to act before Jace did.

He scrambled to his feet and hoped over the building's age. His body was suspended in the cool, crisp night air for a moment before he dropped to the ground and landed lightly on the balls of his feet. The witch nearest to him heard his descend and whirled around while blindingly hurling a fireball his way. Alec shifted his body to the right by a mere inch while flinging his arm outward as if he was going to back-hand the witch across the face.

And even though the witch was nearly ten feet away from Alec, her head snapped backward and her body fell with the brute impact as if he really had just back-handed her. The second witch screeched like a mad animal before sending out a jagged stream of black tar, which Alec dodged as best as he could.

Still, a bit of the black substance splattered across the top of his pants and burned like acid across the tender skin of his thigh. He bared his teeth as he slung his hand forward. He could feel the gust of force unleash itself from his hand as the witch flew backward like a bullet from a gun before she was smashed against the wall of the Institute. Her body crumbled to the ground just as Jace and Isabelle came barreling out of the front door, weapons at the ready.

In the single blink of an eye, Jace was shoving his blade deeply in the fallen witch's chest. Alec could hear the sickening sucking sound as Jace pulled his blade from the dying body, but Alec was already turning to face the two remaining opponents. The first witch he had attacked picked herself off of the ground and was easing her way closer to the remaining witch. Both came to stand elbow-to-elbow with sneers upon their faces.

Alec pulled his blade from his shoulder-sheath and felt, more than saw, his siblings come to stand by his side. The three of them faced off against the two witches. They all circled one another, but Alec didn't bother playing that game. As the witches moved, Jace and Isabelle's bred-in instincts led them to circle the witches. Alec watched as Jace cut his eyes in his direction. Alec knew without hearing his brother speak that Jace wanted to know why in the hell Alec was on the offense.

Alec raised an eyebrow as the witches came closer to his left. Now there was a solid distance- about six feet- between himself and his siblings. He waited until Jace snarled, "Are you that afraid that now you refuse to attack? You were doing a number on our front door until we stepped foot outside."

The witch screeched, "We are not afraid of Shadow-hunters!"

"You should be." Alec whispered before throwing his hand up and sending them both tumbling thirty feet through the air. Their bodies summersaulted through the night sky before agonizingly dropping to the ground. Alec watched as Isabelle and Jace darted toward the Downworlders before their bodies ever fell to the ground. He called out, "Hold them down."

Jace and Isabelle each pinned a struggling witch down as Alec demanded, "You must keep their hands stationary. They only have limited power if they can't properly use their hands."

He bent down beside the witch Jace was brutally holding to the hard ground. He gritted his teeth and stated, "I hope you know what the hell you're doing, Alec."

Alec took a long moment to stare at both of the Downworlders' faces before saying, "You can kill them now. This one here," He pointed at the blonde with blue eyes that Jace was struggling to detain, "She was at the club."

She spit obscenely at Alec's boots and wildly stated, "You will die, Lightwood."

Alec's lips twitched into a small, pitiful smile before he murmured, "Yes, I will."

The witch looked taken-back, which pleased Alec's darkened mind. He nodded toward Jace and said, "Kill them. I'll consider this a message for Gandmere. Aren't you one of his favorites?"

The blonde witch laughed shrilly and attempted to yank her wrist out of Jace's impeccable grip. She lunged upward, but Jace brutally slammed her body down once more. She said, "I hope you suffer greatly the day you die, Lightwood."

Alec began to smirk, but stopped once she spoke again.

"You're worse than Valentine could have ever been. You do nothing but destroy people who have done no wrong to you. You're a killer without purpose, yet you claim to be a descent of angels. An Angel-Warrior. And what's so pitiful is that you would go to such extremes only because your pitiable heart is shattered. There is a special place in Hell for you, Shadow-hunter."

Alec bent closer to her before slowly wrapping his hands around her throat. He quietly stated, "There is no fate worse than the one I have been given, so there is nothing for me to fear once I'm dead. And because of this, you all fear me. In reality, I only want Camille. You are nothing except an insignificant step toward my main goal."

He leaned down, pulled his dagger from his pants leg and slammed it deep within her chest. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as if she was silently screaming, but all that came out was a hoarse gasp. Blood poured from the wound as Alec yanked the dagger out of her chest cavity, wiped the blood along his pants and then sheathed the dagger. He stood and ignored his siblings' disturbed expressions. He stated in a dead-pan voice laced with annoyance, "Isabelle, are you going to kill the second one or do I need to?"

Isabelle quickly sliced the throat of the screaming witch before standing and demanding, "What do you think you're going to do now? You have every monster as an enemy, Alec."

Jace stood as well and eyed Alec while staying uncharacteristically quiet.

Alec answered vaguely, "Downworlders hate us on principle."

Izzy answered hotly, "That's right, but now you've given them ammunition to possibly bring this matter to higher authority."

Alec said, "Gandmere and the other Downworlders won't have a chance bringing a case to the Clave."

Jace harshly stated, "You don't know that, Alec. You've proven to kill without cause more than once already."

The rage simmering in Alec's gut came surging to the surface as he faced his brother full-on. He demanded, "How is this any of your business?"

"Because you are my brother!" Jace shouted, "You're my brother and you're scaring the hell out of us."

Alec remained quiet for a prolonged second before irritably explaining, "The Clave won't grant them a hearing. They know that I'm attacking vampires. The Clave and I have a deal."

Jace and Izzy shared a look before Izzy echoed, "A deal?"

Alec spoke as if he was reciting from a textbook, "The deal was that if I killed Valentine, I get whatever I wished for. And all I want is Camille dead at my feet."

Izzy's face registered utter shock and horror as Jace cursed colorfully. Alec waited patiently until Jace demanded, "When did you go to Idris and speak with the Clave, Alec? What in the hell are you doing?"

He sighed, "I don't see why it matters to you, but I went a few days before I killed Valentine. All of that research that you two were doing to find Valentine got you nowhere. I knew if I could find a higher level demon, then I could force him into speaking. I did just that and then went to the Clave."

"How did we not notice you were gone?"

"Because I stayed in my bedroom so much that I knew neither of you would try to bother me. I went to the Clave, told them I had forced the information of Valentine's whereabouts out of a demon, and that I would kill him if I got full permission to go after Camille."

Jace's eyes were becoming fiercer and fiercer, but Isabelle cut him off before he could fire off another question. She calmly asked, "You captured and tortured information out of a higher level demon by yourself?"

Alec nodded and sighed, "I've answered enough questions. Now, I'm going back to my mansion and-"

He froze as he was turning to leave. Isabelle and Jace immediately felt the alarming change in their eldest brother. Isabelle and Jace drew their blades once more and began to skillfully scan the area. Alec quietly stated, "I feel another presence."

"Who?" Jace demanded just as quietly, "And how?"

"It must be the warlock Isabelle thought she saw earlier." Alec took a step away from his siblings and drew upon the untapped power deep within his chest.

"I don't feel anything." Izzy stated, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Alec answered tersely, "It's a powerful warlock. I can feel his power- he's hiding himself from our view right now."

There was a moment of silence before Jace asked, "What you want to do, Alec?"

"Get inside." Alec breathed in sharply, "Now. Hurry up. Now, go!"

Isabelle and Jace turned to run, but Alec didn't move. He could feel the dark power surging forward from the right and he knew he could slow the warlock down. He couldn't kill it, but he could certainly put up a fight and bide his siblings time to enter the safety of their enchanted home. He turned, slipped his blade back inside its holster and put his fists at his side.

Before him a misty figure eerily pieced itself together to form a tall and extremely broad warlock. His eyes were blood-red with cat-slit pupils. His hair was shoulder-length and jet-black. He smiled and showed off dozens of pointed, jagged teeth. His ears were elongated and his fingers were more like claws. He raised his talons and whispered, "I will admit, you are quite beautiful. I can see what Magnus saw."

Faintly, Alec heard Izzy shout in alarm when she realized he was not following. He whispered, "Go inside, Izzy. Just go inside."

The warlock smiled crudely and mocked, "Awe, is Alexander Lightwood not as powerful as the rumors insist? I must say that arrogance has to be earned and you surely haven't earned that right."

Alec could feel the warlock's power and he knew- with crushing disappointment over the fact that he had yet to destroy Camille- that this warlock was hundreds of years old. He would kill Alec. He would die this night. _Finally._ The pain would stop and he could go somewhere else. Absolutely anywhere else where he would never have to feel or think again. He watched as the warlock twisted his hand and with a flick of his wrist, Alec felt exploding pain radiating from every inch of his body.

He gasped and choked desperately for oxygen as he dropped heavily to his knees. He felt the blindingly agony ripping at his chest and blinked as the blood began to pour from the gaping wound. A bright, mesmerizing, red river. He thought he heard Isabelle scream piercingly before he rolled over on his back. The wetness and stickiness of his blood puddled around him at an alarming rate as he closed his eyes.

"I-Iz…In…" He choked, "Inside."

* * *

**AN: :) So...? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you guys so much:) Enjoy the chapter and can I have some reviews about Magnus, please?:)..**

**Warning: A few serious curse words in this chapter, guys.**

* * *

Isabelle ran forward without thought of her safety. Without thought of the warlock. Her mind was zeroed in on the sight of her eldest brother seconds away from death. Jace was running so closely to his sister that he nearly stepped on her heels. Isabelle dropped to the ground beside Alec's mangled body and hysterically choked and sobbed, "He's nearly gone. Oh Angels, Alec."

Jace put his tensed body into a defensive position in front of his siblings and held his blade high. He snarled, "Leave, warlock."

Izzy's high-pitched sobs were enough to let Jace know the situation was terrible. It had to be because Isabelle Lightwood didn't cry otherwise. The evil eyes that stared back at him were enough to have Jace's body physically shaking with rage. He screamed, "Get the fuck out of here!"

There was a single heartbeat of silence- even the bustling sounds of the city stopped- and all that could be heard was Isabelle's broken sobs and the rattling sound of Alec's fight for breath. Another moment passed and then there was a blinding, spectacular kaleidoscope of colors that burst across the night sky. An ear-splitting roar followed and Jace stumbled with the almighty force of power.

Electric blue lightning flew gracefully from Magnus Bane's fingertips as he came striding across the Institute's lawn. A purplish portal shut abruptly behind him and disappeared into thin air. Isabelle hugged Alec closely with tears streaming down her beautiful face. Jace stood protectively over his brother and sister while staring in disbelief. Magnus took in the scene swiftly before his eerily golden cat-eyes flickered over Alec's dying body.

He sent out another commanding strike of lightening that sent the unknown warlock to his knees. His speed was so quick that he was only a flash of colors before he came to a standstill in front of the other warlock. He struck out at the warlock's throat and demanded, "What do you think you are doing, Dao?"

The warlock named Dao smirked and said, "I assumed you were done playing hero for these children. If I would have known they were still under your protection, I wouldn't have come."

Magnus kept his hand wrapped around Dao's throat, but waved his other hand in the direction of the Lightwood teenagers. A wave of magic and a silently recited spell put Alec's body into a deep sleep. Magnus watched as the first flickers of worry appeared in the warlock's eyes. Dao demanded, "Magnus, don't you know what that hunter did? What your little hunter did? Did you not hear about the murder he committed last night? Alexander Lightwood murdered a favored Fay of mine."

Magnus sarcastically replied, "I heard, and I've told you before that Fays only bring trouble."

Dao frowned in confusion and asked, "Are you going to kill me for this? I was not aware that you were caring for these things."

Magnus hesitated while observing Dao. Such a large part of him wanted to rip Dao's blackened heart from his chest cavity and watch the light leave the evil demon's eyes. Yet Magnus knew it was against the code of his species- he had revoked his protection on the Lightwoods.

"Leave this place and don't return, Dao." Magnus released the warlock. Dao stood slowly and straightened his collar before turning and walking away. Magnus glanced at Jace before calling out, "Oh, Dao, they are under my protection. Spread the word for me, will you?"

Dao smirked and stated, "You'll get yourself killed, Magnus. He isn't worth the trouble that the vampires are going to cause."

Then Dao was gone.

Magnus turned and observed as Jace attempted to draw healing runes on Alec's skin. Magnus sighed quietly and walked over. His heart was rapidly beating in his chest as if it wished to jump out of his body and join with Alec's. He stated, "The runes won't work on him, Jace."

Jace glanced up and Magnus pitied the look of helplessness in the boy's eyes. He huffed hotly, "He's a Shadow-hunter. Runes will work."

Magnus said, "No. Runes will only reject him." He snapped his fingers and handed over the piece of paper that suddenly appeared in his palm. He handed it over to Jace and firmly said, "Go and find all of these ingredients for me. Isabelle, I'll need plenty of warm water and a clean bed in the Informatory for him."

Jace stood and ran quickly into the Institute, whereas Isabelle was much slower. It was obvious that she didn't want to let Alec out of her sight. Tears still stained her reddened face as she wobbly stood up. Magnus put a hand on her shoulder and quietly said, "Hurry, Isabelle. He won't last much longer- my spell is the only thing keeping his heart pumping."

She nodded once and he watched as the determination took over. She turned and jogged into the house. Magnus watched her go before leaning down and running his eyes over Alec's bloody body. He softly brushed the boy's long hair away from his face and murmured, "I won't let you die, Alexander."

When his voice strained with worry, he sighed.

Magnus carefully lifted Alec and cradled his body against his chest before striding into the Institute and heading straight for the Informatory. When he entered the spacious room, he found Isabelle working hastily. She wiped at her swollen eyes and said, "Just set him on this bed. Once you get him stable, we can clean him up and switch him to a fresh bed."

She immediately went across the room and began to put crisp, white sheets on another medical bed. Magnus pushed away all of the chaotic thoughts spinning around in his mind and focused on saving Alec's life. Magnus gingerly ripped the fabric of Alec's shirt right down the middle, so it fell in tatters to the tiled floor. Magnus's abused heart shattered once again- for the thousandth time- in his eight hundred years. He knew that this time was unconditionally the worst.

His hands trembled as he started to murmur his strongest healing incantation. He moved his slim fingers in detailed patterns inches above the gaping wound in Alec's chest. The blood and mutilated meat torn from the bone on Alec's beautiful body was enough to cause bile to rise in Magnus's throat. But- with the knowledge and wisdom of a very ancient being- he forced his physical reaction to dissipate. The chant was keeping Alec alive, but once Jace arrived with the necessary components to strengthen the spell, it was less difficult for Magnus to heal.

Well over an hour passed before Jace, seated on the opposite side of the bed from Magnus, hoarsely asked, "Is it working, Magnus?"

He had his darkest hood on and it was covering his face as he looked down on Alec and preformed his most complicated magic to ensure Alec's life. He kept the hood of his cloak on so Isabelle and Jace couldn't see the continuous salty tears burning his eyes. He refused to let the tears fall because being emotional would- in no way- save Alexander from death.

A few moments later, Magnus finally took a step back from the bed and looked up. He met Jace's stare and quietly said, "I've repaired all of the internal damage. I'll have to monitor him for the night. By tomorrow morning, after another round of healing, I'll mix up a potion for him to drink. It will help."

Magnus watched intently as Jace's face collapsed with relief. He rubbed at his eyes and let out a deep sigh before murmuring, "Thank you, Magnus."

Isabelle, who was exhausted and hazardly falling asleep while standing up, stumbled to Jace's side. She said, "You can sleep on whichever bed you want. If you'd like, you can even take one of the guest bedrooms. Jace and I could stay in here with Alec until he wakes."

Magnus looked at the angel lying dirty, bruised, and broken upon the medical bed. Slowly, he shook his head. He had to have a moment of silence before he said, "I need to be near him."

Almost immediately, he realized his slip-up and winced. Of course, the irritating and clever Isabelle caught the real meaning behind his words. He knew it was purposeless to lie now, so he stood silent as she whispered, "He's hurting, Magnus."

Magnus fisted his hands at his sides and gritted out, "I know that."

There was a pause before she turned and walked slowly out of the Informatory. Magnus felt irritable, hopeless, and lifeless. As he had for the last six months and four days. Completely bleak and miserable. Jace stood and gently touched Alec's bare shoulder before saying, "I'll be back in a few hours. If something changes, come and find me."

Magnus's eyes traveled back to Alec. He soaked in the boy's image as a parched man would soak up water. He was so preoccupied, in fact, that he was only vaguely aware of Jace stopping and turning to face him at the doorway. Magnus had to forcefully wrench his eyes away from Alec's blood and dirt-smeared face. He ranted in irritation, "What is it that you want? Did I ever tell you how utterly annoying Shadow-hunters are? Especially you, Jace Wayland. I can tell by your face that you having something deeply serious and likely depressing to tell me. I will say that you're only going to piss me off, I'm sure. But, by all means, go ahead and speak your mind."

Jace's face stayed solemn as he quietly spoke, "I know more about love than you might think, Magnus. And I know my brother loves you. Just like you love him. I don't know what happened between the two of you- Alec hasn't spoken a word to anybody about you, but he's dying. He was dying even before tonight. Whatever the hell has happened can't possibly be so terrible that you're willing to watch the man you love suffer this way."

With that, Jace turned and stalked out of the room.

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think?:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for the tons who are reading:) And the few who continuously review:) As always, I'd love reviews _and please, enjoy._**

* * *

Magnus didn't sleep for a moment for the next twenty-four hours. He paced the Informatory floor and thought of Alec every second. Every smile, every laugh, every blush that had coated his beautiful cheeks. The perfect shade of blue that were his eyes and the endearing way he used to secretly watch Magnus when Alec thought he wasn't aware. Everything about Alec was so beautiful and in over eight hundred years, Magnus had never found a person who made him feel the way he felt when he was near Alec. Magnus knew love and he knew lust, but this feeling was beyond that.

There were no words to describe Alexander.

It was beyond comprehension. Unfathomable. Unexplainable.

And the thing that sorrowed Magnus the most was that he knew before he ever let Alec go. He knew that he would be forced to forever lose a piece of himself when he sent his young Shadow-hunter away. And the rumors of Alec that were flying about the shadow world were enough to confirm Magnus's subconscious fears he had harbored inside from the moment Alec left.

He sighed and restlessly halted his pacing. Magnus bent his body over the medical bed and tenderly began to draw patterns across Alec's bare chest. His skin was cool to the touch, but his skin was just as amazingly soft as Magnus remembered it. His fingertips sparkled with blue electricity and he murmured soft words of health until Alec began to whimper.

With a frown on his forehead, Magnus slowly pulled his hand from Alec's chest. He watched attentively as Alec's chest began to heave and his face tightened to the point of pain. His body struggled violently and Magnus instantly began to draw deeply on his power to aid Alec into a peaceful slumber when Alec whimpered his name like a lost prayer from a dying man.

"Magnus…" A sob caught in his throat, "Magnus…_please…"_

Magnus's hands fell to his sides and his scarred heart quite simply shattered and dropped to the bottom of his stomach. The thought had been lingering and nagging at his mind since the moment he left Alec, but now there was no way for him to deny. He knew he was a fool for denying it in the first place.

He was- and always would be- in love with Alexander.

The boy was the very breath Magnus breathed. He knew he had to fix what he had wronged. He knew they couldn't live like this any longer- he would do whatever it took to have Alec by his side once again. He wasn't ignorant by any means- Magnus knew Alec was in a dark place. He knew that Alec was dappling in magic and that Alec was on a hell-bent killing spree with the vampires. He was also sure that was Alec's form of revenge to get to Camille, which caused unease in Magnus's stomach. Camille was a cold-hearted, merciless woman and he knew that she would eventually become impatient with Alec's behavior. Thankfully; however, Magnus knew Camille only found Alec's antics amusing as of now.

But Magnus needed to stop Alec before Camille set her sights on him. If that was to happen, Magnus would have a war on his hands. Magnus spent some time mentally arguing with himself over how to approach Alec. Finally- by the time he was severely irritated- Isabelle and Jace came strolling into the Informatory. Magnus sighed when Jace asked, "How is he doing?"

"He's fine," Magnus replied tersely, "I'm not the High Warlock of Brooklyn for nothing, you know. I'm quite capable of taking care of Alec."

"What crawled up your ass?" Jace bristled sarcastically.

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes, "I've got plenty on my mind."

Jace and Isabelle raised their eyebrows. Jace asked, "Care to share?"

Magnus snorted and said, "Yes, I want to pour my heart out to the both of you. In fact, I would like to tell you all of my deepest concern and desires."

Jace sighed dramatically and said, "Look, I'm going to just ask you. I don't really give a damn if you act like a dick or not, but are planning on making up with Alec?"

Magnus stared at the brother and sister duo before saying, "I'm going to try like hell."

The tone of his voice left no room for argument, so silence engulfed them all. Jace stayed long enough to see for himself that Alec was no longer close to the brink of death before he stalked out of the Informatory, leaving Izzy behind.

Alec slept without incident or stirring while Magnus preformed another healing session. Isabelle stood at the foot of the bed and watched Magnus. He worked vigorously and today he didn't have his dark hood on, so Isabelle could see his facial expressions. She could tell how worried he was by the way he moved. It was as if he couldn't move fast enough. Magnus stirred potions together, chanted in dead languages, weaved magical patterns with his hands, and never stopped. He didn't bother taking a break even after using every ounce of energy he had the night before to save Alec's life.

Isabelle eventually left the Informatory to gather more herbal supplies for Magnus. It had been nearly thirty-six hours since Magnus showed up on the Institute's front lawn, yet he hadn't slept. Or eaten. And Isabelle was fairly concerned. She knew that Alec was going to be okay because Magnus was here. He was the best damned warlock in the country- maybe even the world. And she knew that Magnus loved her brother. And she also knew that if Magnus passed out from exhaustion and Alec woke to find him, Alec would have a heart attack. So, yes, she had reasons to feel concerned.

She returned with the armful of supplies and leaned against the cold, brick wall as Magnus began to crush, grind, and mix the awful smelling ingredients in a small bowl. Isabelle wrinkled her nose and remarked, "Holy Angels, that smells like crap."

Magnus glanced up from his hunched over position and blinked owlishly, as if he had just noticed Isabelle was there. He continued to mix before saying, "The stench is horrendous, I know. Every time I make this damn potion, it reminds me of my grandfather's dirty laundry."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Uh…ew."

He snorted and said, "Yeah, tell me about it."

It took several minutes of watching Magnus as he carefully stroked Alec's throat into swallowing the nasty liquid before Alec drank it all. Magnus snapped his fingers and the small bowl- along with all of the soiled cloth and ingredients- disappeared. He sighed softly and turned to face Isabelle.

"I've had him in a dream-like trance this entire time, so his body can heal. I've cured every physical wound that he had and now this potion will wake him in a few hours. He'll be as healthy as before."

"Are you leaving?" Izzy quickly asked, shocked.

Magnus nodded and slipped his dark hood back over his head. As he turned to leave, Isabelle felt the anger and desperation hit her. She demanded, "What happened to you trying like hell to make up with Alec?"

She sprinted across the room as he continued down the darkened corridor. She angrily said, "How can you do this? He's going to wake up and know that you've been here. Magnus, he'll know you were the one that saved him."

Magnus whirled around so swiftly that Isabelle nearly ran smack into his chest. She backed up hastily and glared at him. She could tell how angry he was by the way his inhuman eyes flashed a bright yellow. He demanded, "Don't you think I know that? I know he's hurting and I know he will wake up and realize I healed him. But what do you think me being here will solve? It will only cause him further pain and confusion."

Izzy whispered, "What happened between the two of you?"

Magnus used his ancient control to rein in his emotions before stating, "He betrayed me, Isabelle. And it isn't something I can forgive lightly. I love your brother more than I ever wanted, but I don't know how to fix what cannot be undone."

Izzy watched the sorrow filter across the warlock's face before she said, "I've watched my oldest brother suffer every single minute of every day for the last six months. To you that might not seem like a long time, but it is. He's changed. He's not how he was before and I know that it has to do with you, Magnus. And I know that he must love you more than anything in this entire world."

Magnus shut his eyes and swallowed the lump forming in his throat before hoarsely asking, "How do you know?"

"I know because," Isabelle hesitated before continuing, "…because he's walked away from everyone. He hasn't answered a single phone call from our parents. He won't see me or Jace. He won't speak to us unless we force him to. He left his home, Magnus. The only home he has ever known and he willingly walked away from it without a backward glance. But I'm willing to bet that he will talk to you. He'll do anything for _you."_

Magnus's heart was crumbling in his chest once again as he quietly said, "Okay. I'll stay and talk to him."

* * *

**AN: ...so, what do you think? Please, leave a review:) They make me super excited! By the way, the next chapter is...interesting;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I apologize for the five day wait. This won't happen often. I GREATLY appreciate the reviews and the readers:)**

**Warning: Uhh...this isn't a sex scene, but here's a warning anyway.**

* * *

_All Alec could hear was the mixed sounds of his and Magnus's breathing. His right hand was gripping Magnus's bare shoulder while his other was pressed gently over Magnus's heart. It beat strong and heavily beneath his palm._

_ Alec loved the weight of Magnus against him. Loved the way Magnus was touching him. Loved the sound of their breathing. Loved the warmth surrounding them and the indescribable feeling that was coursing through his body. Pleasure. Love. Both emotions were so intense that his body was going into overdrive. Utter ecstasy. That was all he could feel, all he wanted to feel._

_ Magnus was a drug. A beautiful, unbelievable, incredible drug. He felt as if he was in a complete frenzy as Alec's body moved restlessly against his lover's. Magnus pressed his body tighter against Alec's and listened as the sound of the younger boy's involuntary moan filled the darkened bedroom. Alec whimpered as the pleasure spiked dramatically. He could hear and feel the tearing of fabric as Magnus roughly ripped the boxers off of Alec's narrowed hips._

_ Alec arched forward as Magnus placed teasing touches upon his boyfriend. Alec hoarsely whispered, "Magnus…"_

_ A mischievous chuckle escaped Magnus's mouth as he brushed his lips against the shell of Alec's ear. He whispered, "I love you, Alexander."_

_ And he promptly bit Alec's earlobe, which caused the young Shadow-hunter to flinch as sweet pleasuring pain swept through his body. He whimpered again and raked his hands down Magnus's smooth, bare back. Alec's skillful ears caught the mostly silent intake of breath as Magnus shivered violently and huskily demanded, "Wrap your legs around my waist."_

_ Alec did as he was told and fell into a whirl-wind of perfect need._

"_I love you, Alexander, more than I have ever loved anything in over eight-hundred years."_

Alec woke with a deep gasp upon his lips. He was instantly dizzy and nauseated to the point that he couldn't- at first- see properly. He bolted upright in the bed and groaned lowly before closing his eyes tightly. After the sensation of spinning eased, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

The Informatory of the Institute. That's where he was.

He pulled the thin, white sheet away from his body and stared at his naked chest. A flashing memory of the gaping wound from that damned warlock filtered through his mind. _I should be dead,_ Alec thought, _Actually, I should be beyond dead._ He frowned as he slowly stood up and searched the spacious room.

When he found the pile of his soiled clothes, he picked them up. The smell immediately hit his senses. Exotic. Unnamable. _Magnus._ Underneath the stench of blood and sweat was Magnus's scent. Involuntarily, tears filled his blue eyes. He blinked rapidly as the dirty clothes dropped to the floor. Of course, it was Magnus. Alec knew he should have been dead and Magnus was the only person powerful enough and quick enough to get to Alec and heal him.

Quite abruptly, he was pissed. The rage he held onto with such a strong grip came surging forward. He stalked out of the Informatory and padded silently down the corridors until he reached the top floor. Part of him wanted to go to the library, where he used to find comfort, but now he headed for the roof. His body was healed and he wasn't hurting like he had been before he was rendered unconscious.

He'd rather take the hellish pain of a mortal wound than feel the emotional agony that was eating him alive. And the agony was so sharp and so vicious that he had no choice but to find a way to stop it. To dull it. To fight it. He shoved the roof-top door open and walked onto the top of the building. Some fifteen feet to his left was the magical, beautiful garden Jace treasured, but Alec ignored it.

There was a solid brick wall and Alec faced it. He took a deep breath, embraced the agony shredding through him, and began to chant lowly. It took several minutes- much longer than it would have for a witch or warlock- before Alec was able to summon a Hellhound from the basement of his mansion. The monster appeared and Alec clenched his bare fists.

He was without a dagger or seraph blade. He was bare. And he was full of rage and pain. The Hellhound began to circle him, so Alec focused all of his energy and thoughts on one goal. On one thing. To kill the Hellhound in front of him. He wanted to fight, to slaughter, to rip something apart and cause something to feel as much pain as he was feeling.

The hound leapt closely and snapped its lethal jaws, yet Alec's reflexes allowed the monster to miss him by a scant inch. He dove to his left and dropped lowly to the ground before swiping his long, lean leg outward and pulling the Hellhounds paws right out from underneath itself. The dog yelped in surprise as it scrambled back to its feet, but Alec was already running toward the wall full-speed. He leapt into the air, used his muscular legs to kick off of the brick, and summersaulted backward. He landed lightly on the flats of his feet about a foot behind the hound.

The Hellhound whirled around as quickly as it could and snapped angrily at Alec. He struck at the hound's thick throat before it had time to blink and efficiently cut its air supply off. It yelped loudly and took a stumbling step away from Alec- it was then that he took his opportunity.

Alec felt the power lifting from the tips of his toes and surging upward until fire burst from his fingertips. He hurled a small wave of flames at the hound's face and watched- without blinking or flinching- as the hound began to wail. He threw another round of flames at the monster and slowly began to follow it as the hound stumbled in a blind panic. Its screams rose to the point of absolute terror and then it dropped to the rooftop floor with a heavy thump.

Flames were still licking and caressing his palms and up his forearms. He was breathing harshly as his dream played on repeat inside of his mind. An endless replay of what he had lost. His body shook with the rage and self-hatred he was feeling. Alec continued to watch the hound's carcass burn. After the body was nothing but blackened ash, Alec shut his eyes and chanted softly again. His face was full of bitterness as two more hounds appeared in front of him.

By the time he managed to successfully defeat the second and third hound, he was covered in fresh injuries. He left the bodies to burn as he made his way to the second story of the Institute. He didn't think much of his appearance until he walked into the training room. His plan had been to train himself into exhaustion and then go back to his solitude in his mansion. Instead, he was met with three stunned figures. His eyes completely skipped over the vision of his siblings sparring. All Alec saw was Magnus.

Alec's first thought was how beautiful Magnus looked. He felt a physical pain deep within his chest as he stared at the warlock. _His_ warlock. He looked like the most wondrous treasure in the world. He was wearing his dark cloak, but Alec could easily see the black eyeliner and sparkling glitter decorating Magnus's eyes.

He tore his gaze from Magnus and stared blankly at his siblings. Isabelle demanded, "What in the hell happened to you?"

His mind was blank. He couldn't think. Could barely see. Couldn't hear. All he knew, all he could feel, all he could care about, was Magnus. He took a gasping breath and mumbled, "Wha…?"

Izzy rushed forward while Jace came at a slower pace. Izzy touched his face and asked, "Alec, can you hear me?"

Alec blinked at him and tugged his face out of her grip. She touched his bare chest and demanded, "What attacked you?"

He looked down at her hands and watched as the came away covered in blood. He glanced at the shallow slices going across his freshly healed chest, but couldn't bring himself to care. His sluggish mind attempted to focus when Izzy let out a little cry of alarm. She latched onto his hand and held it up as she and Jace inspected him.

"Look at your hands!" She seemed worried and angry all at the same time, "It looks like you've stuck your fingers through a meat-grinder."

His voice sounded dead as he stated, "Actually, it was a Hellhound's mouth."

"What?" Isabelle asked in confusion as she pulled a cloth from her back-pocket and called over her shoulder, "Magnus, get over here now."

"It was a couple of Hellhounds."

Alec stared at Jace's face and pointedly didn't even glance as Magnus came to stand about two feet from Alec's right side. Jace slowly stated, "Magnus…something is wrong with him."

"Really?" Isabelle snarled, "Do you not see his chest, arms, and hands? That much is obvious, Jace."

"No," Jace replied in exasperation, "He's hardly responding to us."

Alec gently pushed Isabelle's frantic hands away from him and took a wobbly step backward. He shook his head as if to clear it, turned, ignored Isabelle's questions, and ran. He ran down the corridor, passed the rickety elevator, and straight down the staircase. He could hear the voices of Isabelle and Jace as they shouted for him to come back, but he blocked out the sound.

His breathing was becoming increasingly labored, yet it wasn't because of the physical exertion. It was because of Magnus. His very presence was affecting Alec. Memories were pouring through Alec's mind, filling up every millimeter of space until there was room for nothing else. _Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. Magnus._ His smooth laugh and sarcastic ways. His charming, witty comebacks and his beautiful smile. His outrageous style and his perfect lips. The endless hours of intelligent conversations he and Alec had shared. The warmth of their bodies together. The sound of Magnus at the most intimate times.

He choked back a sob as he slammed his bloody palms against the front doors and rushed across the lawn of the Institute. Images of Magnus's body slipped passed his barriers and dug deeply through the walls of his mind like jagged glass shards. When he heard Isabelle shout once more, he lengthened his stride and whispered a broken chant that allowed him to become invisible to all eyes.

And yet, he still ran as fast as he possibly could until he reached the oceanfront. He stumbled onto the sand and took only a moment to breathe before wading out into the water. The tears that he continuously held back came rushing forward and the sobs choked him. The memories choked him. The misery choked him. His body felt like lead, but he continued to wade out even further in the salty water.

When his feet could no longer touch the bottom, he allowed the waves to wash over his head. And he didn't bother swimming for the surface. He let his body get tugged right and left and downward. Second passed like extended minutes and then he felt fingers curl around his forearms and yank heavily on his body. His head broke the surface of the water and he sucked in sharply and let out a hysterical sob.

He knew the slim body that was holding him above the water. Knew the smooth caramel skin. Knew the pattern of the heart drumming against his back as he was dragged toward shore. He wept, "Let go of me. Oh, Gods, don't touch me. You can't touch me."

The voice that spoke to him through the darkness was so stunning that it took Alec's hysterical mind a long moment before he could hear what Magnus was saying.

"Like hell, Alexander. I've had enough. This is _enough."_

Alec felt Magnus tumble to the sand. They both landed in a painful heap. Magnus's heart was ripping apart as he listened to Alec's hysterical sobs. He ran his palm over Alec's soaked pants leg and whispered, "Alexander…"

The broken boy didn't show any signs that he had heard Magnus. His shallow, severe breaths and cries echoed across the darkened beach. Tears stung the back of Magnus's eyes as he murmured, "Come here, Alexander. Let's get you up."

It took several tries before Magnus managed to cradle Alec's bigger body against his chest. He kissed the boy's cold cheek and continued to listen to his pitiful weeping. He felt ashamed as he began the long journey to his apartment. He murmured, "I'm so sorry, Alexander. I'm so sorry that I left you alone and caused this."

Alec never answered him nor did he show any signs of hearing Magnus. By the time Magnus reached his living room, he wondered if Alec had literally had a mental breakdown. With each minute that passed, unease magnified in Magnus's chest. He took his time ridding Alec of his soaked clothing before covering him with a large blanket. Magnus padded across his bedroom and opened the last drawer of his dresser. He stared at the dark clothing in the drawer. Alec's clothing. There was also a leather-corded bracelet that Alec had left the last time he had spent the night.

Magnus had never even attempted to throw the objects out.

He went back to his bed and tenderly dressed Alec in his own clothing before tugging the blanket against his chin. Alec was sniffling and his eyes were shut. His face was pale. So pale. And there were deep, purple shadows underneath his eyes. Magnus murmured, "I love you, Alec. Even now."

* * *

**AN: Several questions will be answered in the upcoming chapter. What do ya think so far?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm very busy getting ready for the next semester of college to start, so that's why I'm taking nearly a week to update. I apologize...under normal circumstances, I would update every couple of days. I _won't_ abandon Lost Angels, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing:)**

* * *

Alec woke with a familiar exotic smell all around him. The silky sheets caressed his icy body comfortably and the mattress underneath him was as soft as clouds. For a moment- in the time between waking and dreaming- Alec felt treasured and happy. He felt warm. And then the peaceful haze lifted and reality slammed into his skull like an iron fist. He bolted upright in the bed as Magnus's lovely scent engulfed him continuously.

He was breathing in shallow pants as he stumbled from the bed. _From Magnus's bed._ He felt dizzy, so disoriented that he had to blink rapidly to clear his vision. His mind was crazed and his only thought was of leaving. Escaping. It was vital that he leave because he knew he would die. He would unquestionably die if he stayed here. How could be survive seeing Magnus again? He had fled the last time and that still had nearly killed him. He pushed the bedroom door open with the flat of his sweating palms and went straight for the front door.

He ignored the look of the apartment as much as possible, but he still noticed how bare and desolate it was. No colorful furniture. No eccentric art hanging on the walls. No odd shaped throw rugs across the floor. No massive television set or impressive bartending station.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he rushed across the room. The only sounds were the harsh, uneven breaths coming from his mouth. And the sound only caused him to panic more. He had to leave. Had to leave immediately. He couldn't breathe. He was suffocating in this damn apartment.

He grabbed for the doorknob and turned, yet the door didn't open. A sharp lightning bolt of terror shot through him. He rattled the knob again before stepping back and landing a solid kick to the middle of the wooden door. With the amount of training and strength that Alec had, the door should have splintered under his foot.

But it did not break.

Through the hazy panic and pain, Alec realized magic was behind the invincible door. He whirled around and squinted through the darkened apartment. He walked from room to room and by the time he finished observing he realized there were no windows. Not a single window for him to crawl through.

Anger boiled in his gut, but that emotion was nothing compared to the agony tearing through him. He sunk to the floor in a heap across the room. He drew his knees up toward his chest and stared fixated at the door. He attempted to grab ahold of his anger and let the pain go as he waited for Magnus's return.

Time passed by unbeknownst to him before his skillful ears heard a nearly silent clicking sound. The door opened and a stream of light poured through from the ceiling lights in the hallway outside. Alec blinked rapidly, allowed his eyes to adjust, and then stared pointedly at the black sneakers on Magnus's feet.

Somewhere within his mind, he found it wrong that Magnus wasn't wearing any of his signature colorful clothing. He refused to look at the warlock. Knew he would shatter if he did meet those intelligent, golden eyes. Magnus didn't bother closing the door, but Alec noticed how his body solidly blocked the exit point. Magnus sounded mildly surprised as he stated, "Alexander, you shouldn't have woken up yet."

Alec didn't move. Didn't speak. He barely breathed.

Magnus spoke gently, "How long have you been out of bed?"

Alec wanted to spit venomous words at Magnus, but he doubted he could. Jace and Isabelle could use words as wonderful weapons, but Alec had never learned how. Silence was Alec's best weapon. And so, he used it.

He watched Magnus's feet as he took a step away from the door. He listened to Magnus's beautiful voice as he said, "I didn't mean to leave you here by yourself. If I would have known you would fight my sleeping spell, then I would have stayed."

Alec finally parted his lips and roughly said, "Let me leave."

The words were ugly and hoarse to his ears, so he knew Magnus probably thought he sounded terrible as well. He could hear the soft sigh leave Magnus's throat before he said, "I can't let you leave, Alec. You need to stay here and speak with me."

Alec stood up slowly and the words poured from his mouth as wickedly as a whip, "I don't need to stay here for anything."

His eyes finally met Magnus's and he regretted that decision instantly because he caught the hurt filling Magnus's beautiful eyes. He watched Magnus flinch slightly before he nodded and politely said, "I deserved that. However, yes, you do need to stay. We have plenty of things to discuss. Firstly, we must discuss all of the interesting adventures you have been on in the last six months-"

The anger bubbled out of Alec's chest and caused his entire body to feel as if it was covered in flesh-eating acid. He snarled, "I don't have to explain a damn thing to you. Get out of my way, Magnus."

He saw several emotions flicker across the warlock's face- shock, irritation, hurt. And worry. The worry was carved into his catlike eyes. He blinked and carefully replied, "I understand why you resent me, Alexander. I resent myself; I promise you that, but what I'm speaking about right now has nothing to do with us. It is important to your life and your siblings' lives that you listen to me."

Magnus watched Alec intently and noted how the boy's clenched fists loosened. Magnus nodded and explained quickly, "I don't know what you've been doing, but I've heard plenty from Downworlders. You've caught the attention of all the wrong people, Alexander. What you did at the club the other night was the final straw. You are being hunted now. That warlock who attacked with the witches at the Institute was named Dao. He is an old friend of mine and he would have slaughtered you, Jace, and Isabelle had I not stepped in. He was instructed to kill you."

Alec's face was so bitter that Magnus felt the pain splitting his chest apart. _He_ had caused that bitterness in such a wonderful person. Magnus was disgusted with himself. He tried not to show any kind of reaction when Alec hissed, "Thanks for the warning. Now, get out of the way."

Magnus shook his head, "I can't get out of your way because I have declared my protection on you, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary. You all will die without my help."

Alec never dropped the bitterness. Never dropped the anger. And Magnus wondered if he would ever be able to break down the wall keeping them apart. He murmured, "I cannot stand by and allow you to die, Alexander."

He saw fire flash in the boy's blue eyes, which caused a jolt of love to course through Magnus's body. The boys stared at one another for an intense moment before Magnus quietly said, "We'll be safest at the Institute. I moved the necessities there while you were supposed to be sleeping. Is there anything from your mansion that you need before we go to the Institute?"

He could see Alec fighting with himself before he huffed and snapped, "Yes."

Magnus nodded and jerked his chin in the direction of the front door. He said, "Then, let's go. Stay close, so I can keep us hidden."

The walk downtown was silent and awkward. Magnus was irritated with himself because he had no clue what to say. The instances when he didn't know what to say was rare and far apart. He was the type of man that knew what he wanted to say and do at all times. Knew what he wanted in his life. Knew how to get the things he coveted. But as he walked quietly behind the young shadow-hunter, he was once again reminded how different everything was when it concerned Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus had never met a person like that blue-eyed boy in his entire existence. He wasn't ignorant enough to deny that he had loved deeply before, but what he felt for Alexander was undoubtedly the most mind-boggling of all. He didn't simply love Alec. He didn't simply want to spend time with Alec. And Alec's betray wasn't a simple thing to forgive.

He adored Alec and all that the young boy stood for. He loved Alec with every breath that he took, with every step and every thought that he had. He wanted Alec beside him for a thousand years. For eternity. For every the rest of their lives. Magnus had never- in eight hundred years- wished for eternity with somebody. He had too many lovers to count. Too many partners. But none of them touched him the way that Alexander did. And Alec's betrayal had sliced a brutal wound through his heart.

Magnus magically scanned the dark, Gothic styled mansion on the edge of town as they entered the front door. He could certainly feel the tingling of magic within the air. The magic had an angry, yet strong-willed and logical feel to it. That was Alec's magic. Magnus could now identify Alec's mystic traces.

Just as Magnus was reaching out to run his fingertips along an exquisite vase in the parlor room, Alec whirled around and demanded heatedly, "Don't touch anything."

Magnus never blinked as he slowly withdrew his hand and slipped them in his pockets. He politely stated, "I apologize. I'll just stand here and wait while you pack your things."

The look of bitterness and distrust were enough to cause tears to fill Magnus's eyes as the boy disappeared up the staircase. He swallowed deeply and didn't bother to move again until Alec came stalking down the staircase with a black backpack on his shoulders. Magnus felt as if he had no choice but to follow Alec as he walked down a corridor and into a lounge area. Magnus felt drawn to him like two attracting pieces of a magnet.

He frowned slightly as Alec picked up several throwing-stars from a table and waved his hand in a fairly simple pattern. Magnus's eyes widened the tiniest bit as the small weapons magically clung to the chest of Alec's shirt. He had to clear his throat before he could quietly question, "So when did you learn how to enchant objects?"

Alec's expression stayed stony as he grabbed a black stone and slipped it into his pocket. Magnus demanded abruptly, "Was that a Demon Stone?"

Alec's voice was dead-pan as he replied, "So what if it is?"

"Alexander," Magnus's voice was whipping contempt, "A Demon Stone is too much foreign power for a child of the angels to handle. It will destroy you."

Alec stared at the warlock for several seconds before stating, "It is just a sharpening rock for my daggers."

Magnus raised a dark eyebrow and Alec slowly pulled the object in question out of his pocket, held it up for Magnus to examine, and then shoved it back inside of his pants. He irritably muttered, "Let's leave."

Magnus gestured grandly and stated, "After you."

Alec didn't bother telling Magnus that his usual charm wouldn't work anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I do appreciate them. I could really use reviews for this chapter...Kinda feeling uninspired lately. Reviews pump me up.**

* * *

Alec was beyond irritated to be in the Institute against his will, but he had little choice in the matter. If what Magnus said was true, then Alec would be dead the moment he stepped out in the open. Honestly, though, Alec didn't care about himself. He had craved death a thousand times in the last half year, but he knew if he was dead then his siblings and Magnus would be left with a dangerous mess he had created. So he very well couldn't die and leave his siblings without his protection.

After twenty-four hours of being confined to his old bedroom, he couldn't stand it any longer. He was restless and his skin was itchy every second of the day. He had scratched his arms so much that he had purplish-red claw marks marring his ivory skin. He had entirely too much time on his hands and he had to find a way out. The dark emotions were swirling deeply within his gut and he knew when he exploded it would be a terrible cocktail of rage. He had to find distraction from the demons eating at his mind.

Magnus was forever stuck inside of his brain- his smile, his caramel skin, his full lips, his laugh, his exotic eyes, his exquisite mind. And with that came Camille's twisted smile and distorted laugh. They beat on Alec's skull to the point that he was physically nauseated constantly. The images had haunted him nightly since the moment Magnus left him; yet it seemed that at the Institute- with Magnus in the same household- the dreams were fighting full force to destroy Alec. And they were winning.

That was what led to Alec slipping out of his bedroom and down the darkened corridor at four in the morning the following day. He picked a time that nobody would be awake and wandering the halls. He was barefoot, but his footfalls were deadly silent as he eased his way toward the Training Room. He wore tight, but flexible Shadow-hunter training pants that were as black as a moonless night. His lean, muscular chest shone luminously in the dark as he pushed the Training Room doors open. He shut them quietly before inspecting the Institute's training quarters.

Things were nearly exactly the same as they had been before he left. The test dummies were old and outdated. There were numerous stab wounds and burn marks across the hardened fabric of the dummies. The balancing beams stood toward the far left, but they held little interest to Alec because they lacked danger. He wished angrily for his personal balancing beams. His were designed to shake and jerk underneath the weight of his feet- these beams were stationary and presented no challenge. The floor was a beautifully polished wood, but it didn't spew Hellfire. The massive rafters above his head didn't hide venomous vampire-poisoned covered hooks as his did, so how was he suppose to properly train?

He decided to just physically wear himself out.

Time whirled together until it meant little to Alec. His hands eventually became numb as he kept his white-knuckled grip on the edge of his blade. He kept lightly on his feet and twirled and rotated and spun and sliced expertly at the dozens of dummies around him. He practiced on regulating his harsh breaths until he was dizzy with exertion. He blinked rapidly as salty sweat dripped downward and obscured his vision.

His hold on his favored blade was becoming slippery, so he gripped it as tightly as possible and hurled himself at the wall across the Training Room. His footfalls were muted thuds as he smoothly bent his knees and launched himself at the wall. His lithe, compact body smashed against the wall about ten feet from the ground. He painfully dug his dull fingernails into the shallow grooves of the wall and climbed.

He was quick, despite the sweat coating his body and the exhaustion clouding his mind. In fact, the exhaustion- in a way- had cleared his mind from the haunting nightmares inside of himself. But before he could think too deeply on any one subject, he wiped his mind clean and focused on his primary goal: exhausting training.

Once he reached the top of the wall, he swung backward and- without looking- he released his grip and free-fell back to the floor. He kept his eyes closed and forced his mind to stay calm even though his heartbeat had tripled in adrenaline. He intently listened to the loud sound of air streaming passed his falling body and called upon his new-found mystic senses. He allowed that part of himself to take over. It spoke to him, whispered to him, aided him. Warned him. His agile body was just beginning to twist around, so he could land safely when he heard a muted choking sound, which caused him to frown and become distracted for a split second.

Within that split second, he lost his mental hold on his power and landed heavily on his forearms. His breath left him instantly and a mind-blowing pain filled his upper chest and forearms. Black dots danced behind his vision as he rolled his body to the side and tried to make his body as small as possible. He wasn't aware of it, but terrible sounds were coming from his mouth. Low, broken groans and breathless whimpers.

Those sounds were ripping savagely at Magnus's heart as he ran across the Training Room and dropped to his knees beside the young shadow-hunter. Blue magic was snapping and sizzling from his fingertips and palms without conscious thought. Magnus was healing Alec's injuries before he could fully comprehend what had happened sixty seconds before. His voice was calm despite how frantic he felt, "Alexander, I need you to focus on breathing. I'll heal you, so bear with me."

The boy was dripping in sweat, Magnus noted. He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes, which Magnus knew was odd for Alec. He was normally fully clothed. He could see the ugly purple bruises already blooming across Alec's porcelain-colored forearms. He watched the boy's gleaming chest rise and fall unevenly. Alec's face was filled with delirious pain. Magnus continued to heal as Alec twitched and groaned.

Several minutes passed and Magnus felt his energy begin to drain. He focused heavily on the task at hand and snapped, "What were you thinking? You've shattered both your elbows and broken at least three ribs, Alexander."

His hands were shaking with terror as he began to focus more on the ribs than the elbows. He closed his eyes as he wondered if he had just witnessed Alec trying to end his life. Is that what he had walked in on? Had that been Alec's plan? Magnus flinched as hurt stabbed a knife through his heart. He murmured, "What do you think you're doing, Alexander?"

His pale body was rigid, yet he trembled continuously with gut-wrenching pain. Magnus frowned and firmly stated, "Show me that you can move your arms."

There was a long pause before Alec, with his eyes squeezed shut tightly, slowly moved his right arm. Magnus nodded and let his eyes soak in the image of Alexander as he continued to mend the broken ribs. After another minute, Magnus noticed Alec's breathing simmer to a less alarming rate. He waited until those piercing blue eyes opened and looked at him before he asked quietly, "Were you trying to kill yourself, Alexander?"

Those stunning eyes immediately became harder than crystal ice. He sat up swiftly and Magnus slowly got to his feet and gave the boy physical space. It was killing his soul to watch Alec's eyes. He looked like a dangerous animal. Like the Ice King who only wished for Magnus's death. He stood up quickly, his chest moving harshly once more. His voice was quiet and full of menace as he stated, "If I wished to kill myself, you wouldn't have been able to intervene."

When Magnus didn't move, didn't speak, hardly breathed, Alec picked up his fallen blade and hissed, "You broke my concentration. I knew what I was doing."

He stalked passed the warlock and was nearly out of the room before Magnus called out desperately, "What were you trying to do then, Alec?"

Alec spun around with bitterness across his face as he starkly replied, "I was strengthening my magic."

He slammed the Training Room door and walked briskly down the corridor. The beautiful stained-glass windows were shining brightly with the afternoon sunshine and it was then that Alec realized how long he had been training. Hours upon hours. He was mildly surprised, but was too fuming to care. He stalked down the staircase and went straight for the kitchen. He was feeling weak, even after Magnus had just healed him. His knees were shaky and his body was still sweating profusely. He needed water immediately.

As he entered the kitchen, he was instantly irritated to find Jace and Isabelle lounging at the countertop bar. Izzy gave a hesitant smile and said, "It looks like you've been training hard."

"Yeah," Jace casually said, "You look like you're about to drop."

Clary appeared through the kitchen entrance and gave an alarmed expression to Alec's siblings, but Alec pretended as if he didn't notice. He heaved the refrigerator door open, grabbed two water bottles, slammed the door shut and was turning to leave when Magnus came strolling into the room. He couldn't help but sigh heatedly as he halted. Magnus casually blocked Alec's only exit. He raised a perfectly dark eyebrow and never took his exotic cat-eyes from Alec's as he said, "Give us some privacy, guys."

Jace whistled lowly as he took Clary's hand and allowed her to drag him from the room. Isabelle followed closely on their heels, but not before taking a glancing peek at her brother's face. Once they were gone, Magnus jerked his chin in the direction of the bar-stools and stated, "You might want to sit down, Alexander."

Alec's body was trembling with rage and sadness and exhaustion, but he didn't bother sitting down. He kept his body upright by sheer will-power. He quietly said, "I can't talk to you. Leave me be."

Magnus cocked his head to the side with a mixture of sadness and determination on his face. That one simple movement caused Alec's chest to break wide open. The agony poured inside of him so viciously that the water bottles dropped from his grip as he doubled over and sucked in air through his teeth. Through bleary vision, he watched Magnus rush forward and put healing hands on his shoulders. Magnus whispered tensely, "All I want is to speak with you."

Alec's world broke. Again.

_"I can't!"_ He roared as he stumbled violently away from the warlock. He retreated to the opposite side of the kitchen as black spots danced behind his eyelids. He screamed, "You can't touch me! You can't speak to me or look at me or be anywhere near me! How can you not understand what you're doing to me!?"

He heard running footsteps from down the corridor and faintly heard Clary's firm voice speaking just outside the kitchen doorway. He heard a loud protest from Izzy and then the angry voice of Jace calling out a threat to Magnus. And Magnus. Oh Angels, Magnus.

Alec couldn't breathe. Some rational part of his brain told him how dramatic he was being. How ridiculous his life was. How dangerous and terrible and horrible everything was. And he knew he was too emotional. Too dark. Too lost. He was lost. So lost. Magnus was gone and he was no longer steady. He was so sure he'd never be steady again.

When he finally looked up and met Magnus's gaze, he nearly fell to the ground. His weak knees were barely holding him upright. His damp palms were gripping the flat surface of the countertop to keep him from collapsing. The warlock. _His_ warlock looked horrified. He could see the sheen of tears within those golden-green eyes. Alec's skillful senses could see the slightest fraction of a trembling shake take over Magnus's thin body. His voice was scratchy and so different compared to his normal, smooth way.

"Alexander, I-" He took a shuddering breath and looked as if he was rethinking his words before he whispered, "I must save your life. The only way for me to do that is to speak with you. There are things I need to know."

"You'll kill me." Alec's rough voice drifted across the silent room like a thousand knives and stuck Magnus in the chest.

"What?" Magnus whispered in shocked confusion.

Alec's eyes were dull and vulnerable as stood up straight. He unevenly replied, "Every time I see you, another piece of me dies. Every time you speak to me, I feel myself getting more lost. How much more do you think I can take before there's none of me left in this world?"

He stumbled forward, shoved his way passed Magnus and hurtled out of the kitchen. He ran straight into Jace's muscular body, but kept pushing until he successfully broke away and rushed up the staircase. He stumbled a dozen times and by the time he reached his bedroom, his vision was distorted and blackness was closing in on him. He slammed his bedroom door shut and the sound echoed down the empty corridors like a shotgun going off.

* * *

**AN: A review- short or long- would be SO appreciated. Even from those of you guys who don't normally review...:) What do you think about Alec's words? About Magnus's words? What do you think might happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I started college classes, so expect chapters once a week:( but I still don't think I'll take more than a week to update. THANKS for the reviews and reads:) Reviews are SO appreciated.**

**Warning: Semi-graphic dream scene. It's suggestive.**

**Read on, enjoy and review! Please:)**

* * *

_Alec dreamed of Terrace. He dreamed of the Fay running his big hands along Alec's body provocatively. Dreamed of the rough kisses they had shared. Dreamed of the disgusting feeling that was slicked across Alec's skin along with the Fays' blood. In the dream, Alec felt weak. And the longer Terrace kissed him, the weaker Alec was. Eventually, Alec could no longer move easily. He was pinned against the cold, wet wall. Terrace's body was pushing Alec's bare back against the wall so heavily that Alec felt deep scrapes along his shoulder blades._

_ "Stop." He demanded, but his voice was only a thread of soft noise. Terrace was biting crudely and licking obscenely at Alec's soft, pale neck. Alec whispered, "Stop."_

_ Terrace didn't hear him. He continued to pull and yank at Alec's pants until he successfully broke the button off. Alec's heart rate kicked up several notches as he tried raising his arms to defend himself, but found that he couldn't move at all. He tried to struggle, but he was paralyzed. Frozen. Unable to defend himself._

_ Terrace chucked darkly and breathed against Alec's angular cheekbone. "You killed me, Shadow-hunter; do you really think I'll show you any mercy now?"_

_ Alec felt terror raging through his heart as he fought to move, but stayed completely still. He was full of rage, yet his voice was weak as he murmured, "Let go of me, Terrace."_

_ "There is nothing you can do." Terrace laughed deeply, "You're in my world, Alexander Lightwood. I can do whatever I want to you."_

_ Alec swallowed the lump rising in his throat and chanted, "This is a dream. This is just a damn dream. Wake up, Alec. Wake up."_

_ Terrace's sick, satisfied grin was all Alec could see as the Fay grabbed and tugged at Alec's body. Alec felt one quick, panicked sob erupt from his throat as he attempted to kick out at the Fay. He thrashed wildly as Terrace shoved Alec to the ground and slithered his way on top of his pale body. The terror was monumental now. Alec continued to struggle. "NO!" He tried to scream, "Get off! NO!"_

He woke with a sickening, gasping breath and shot straight out of the bed. His fumbling fingers ripped his seraph blade from its sheath just underneath his mattress. He stood in the middle of his bedroom in a tensed defensive position and looked wildly around. He was alone.

His body relaxed slightly as he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked across the room, flipped on the light-switch, and glanced at the alarm clock. It was early morning. Early enough that he doubted anybody was awake yet, so he left his bedroom and went to the kitchen. He still felt weak, although not as weak as he had the day before. He swiftly calculated how long he had slept for, and found that he had slept nearly fourteen hours straight.

That was odd for him to sleep that long, but he supposed that the fall and several broken bones had took the majority of his energy. Alec was relieved to find the kitchen empty. He drank deeply from a bottle of water and was sipping on a second bottle when Clary walked in with rumbled red hair and bare feet. She gave a hesitant, sleepy smile and asked, "Could you hand me a bottle of water too?"

Alec wordlessly rummaged through the refrigerator before sliding the bottle across the countertop. She plopped on a stool and they drank water in silence for a long moment before Clary awkwardly stated, "So…I guess everybody is trying to kill us. The way Jace explained it to me makes it sound as if this is Valentine sized danger all over again."

Alec's icy eyes cut Clary down as he heatedly replied, "Are you telling me this to try and make me feel guilty?"

Clary looked genuinely surprised. Alec could read the caution in her green eyes as she slowly said, "No, Alec, I'm not. The way I see it, you were extraordinary when you killed Valentine. And I think you're good enough to take care of the problem we're having now."

He was taken aback by her kind words. His fingers were tensely gripping the countertop as she said, "Nobody wants to make you feel guilty, Alec. Everybody here cares for you very much."

Alec stared at her for a second before stalking out of the kitchen. Clary called out hastily, "We're discussing things at lunch today in the dining room. I think your brother and sister would want you there. I know that Magnus does too."

Alec whirled around and demanded, "Don't talk to me about him."

Clary looked grim, yet determined as she quietly said, "He's hurting too, Alec."

She watched as his face visibly paled. She could see the red marks on his neck, which she assumed was caused from his flustering anger. She knew how terrible it was to blush constantly when you had pale skin.

Alec stalked away without speaking another word. Just as he was entering his bedroom, he saw a door open to the guest bedroom across the hall. He caught a glimpse of jet-black hair and beautifully tanned skin before he slammed the door shut. He didn't get to see the way Magnus stared at the closed door with a look of utter heartbreak on his face. He also didn't see the haggard stubble across Magnus's jawline or the rumbled clothing that Magnus had been wearing for two days.

* * *

Alec stayed sprawled out on the hard floor of his bedroom for a couple hours. His back was stinging, although he had been ignoring the odd sensation all morning. His neck ached deeply, but he still didn't bother moving away from the floor. He welcomed the steady pain; the physical pains slightly distracted him from the emotional pain.

He sighed heavily. His mouth was dry again and he needed about a gallon of water. Slowly, he stood up and tried to work the stiffness out of his sore body. He had been mentally battling with himself and even as he walked down the staircase, he was attempting to stop himself. He didn't want to speak to anybody. Didn't want them to stare. Didn't want to speak or hear the voice of others.

And that was a lie.

He was lying to his own self. He wanted to hear Magnus's voice more than anything, so why was he trying to convince himself otherwise?

_Angels, Lightwood, you've gone insane._ Alec snorted in annoyance as he snatched a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and silently made his way to the dining room. He could smell pizza before he got halfway down the corridor. He rubbed at his temples fitfully before coming to stand in the doorway. He took in the scene before him: Jace lounging across the leather sofa with Clary perched across the thick arm of the chair beside him. Isabelle was sitting ram-rod straight in the leather chair opposite of their brother.

And Magnus.

Magnus was beautiful. He was standing tall with his head bent over an opened textbook. His thin and nimble fingers were splayed wide across the dining room table. It took a moment for Alec to see the slight shadows under his warlock's eyes and the unkempt stubble of facial hair beginning to creep its way down his angular jawline. He frowned deeply at the wrinkled, dull t-shirt Magnus was wearing. He was wondering why Magnus would wear an article of clothing so dull and lifeless and cheap when he realized whose shirt it was.

It was his shirt.

Just one of his worn-out shirts.

Jace suddenly spoke, "So, Magnus, are you going to ever explain to me why runes will no longer work on my brother or am I supposed to guess until I get the correct answer?"

"You know I love the element of suspense." Magnus muttered irritably as his cat-like eyes continued to scan the pages of the textbook quickly.

"Under normal circumstances, I love suspense too." Jace sighed dramatically, "Unfortunately, these aren't normal circumstances."

Magnus huffed, which caused a ghost of a smile to flicker across Alec's lips. He watched as Magnus continued to read. He never once looked up from the textbook as he explained, "Your brother has magic now. Downworlder magic. This means that the regular angelic runes will not work. Alexander's been altered."

The chaos was immediate. Alec simply watched and listened from his position at the door entrance.

_"What?"_ Izzy snapped as she leaned forward instantly and demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"He isn't a Downworlder, Magnus." Jace hissed angrily.

Clary was the one who calmly asked, "Could you give a bit more detail, Magnus?"

Alec could effortlessly read the barely controlled anger simmering underneath Magnus's smooth, tanned skin. He sighed softly, flipped the page of the textbook and explained quietly, "I don't know who Alec learned magical happenings from. It certainly wasn't me. And quite honestly, there are several ways for a Shadow-hunter to learn the craft, but none of them are good."

"He's still Alec." Izzy claimed suddenly and the desperate tone to her voice was enough to puncture Alec's wounded heart even further. Magnus ran his finger over a particular sentence in the book he was reading and whispered, "Yes."

"How did he learn magic, Magnus?" Jace stated somberly.

He answered, "As I said, there are several ways. How am I to know which route he took? Shall I go ask him? I'm sure he's anxiously waiting to tell me."

Alec's mouth opened before he could stop himself.

"I didn't sacrifice children, if that's what you're thinking."

Everybody jumped in surprise, except Magnus. Alec didn't bother moving as he shrugged a shoulder and said, "If it's so important for you to know…Iz, Jace, I learned from a witch."

"A witch?" Jace demanded.

Alec stared hard at his brother before curtly nodding. "Yes."

"Magic cannot be taught without a source of magical blood." Magnus stated almost silently, "You would have had to make a pact with her, which would have led to her sacrificing a magical creature. That creature's magic could have been transferred to you if the right spells and rituals were performed."

"You preformed rituals with a witch?" Jace asked heatedly, "You sacrificed somebody, Alec? What in the holy hell is your problem?!"

Clary put a gentle hand on his arm as Alec raised an eyebrow and said, "No, I didn't."

Jace questioned tauntingly, "How did you get magic then?"

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes as he rubbed at his aching temples. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and muttered, "I wasn't okay with killing a creature that hadn't done me any harm, so I didn't do it."

"Well, by all means, why don't you enlighten us on how-" Jace's sarcastic retort was cut off by Magnus's abrupt voice, "He drank her blood."

Izzy whispered in a shocked voice, "…Huh?"

Magnus's eyes were burning as he finally looked up from the book. His pupils were nothing but slivers and his eyes were glowing eerily, although he seemed unaware of it. His fingers were curled tightly against the wooden table as he explained sharply, "There is a ritual performed amongst witches and warlocks that, in turn, binds our magic with a non-magical being. The ritual is extremely old. Older than myself, certainly. It is sacred and it is powerful. The ritual requirements are intimate and…" Magnus trailed off and looked down at his textbook.

The room was completely silent and Alec was mentally cursing himself for speaking. He should have stayed in the damned room. He should have stayed in the mansion. Should have died from that warlock. Should have killed himself months ago and saved himself for all of the bullshit happening.

Magnus abruptly slammed the heavy book closed. Izzy and Clary both jumped involuntarily as they all watched Magnus's hasty departure. Alec's entire body was numb as he stared blankly at his siblings. A single heartbeat of time passed before Alec turned and fled. He ran down the corridor and was just reaching the top of the staircase as Magnus was taking his first step downward.

Alec latched onto Magnus's thin shoulder and spun him around. Breathing heavily, Alec said, "Wait."

Magnus had never looked like a demon to Alec, regardless of the demon blood running thickly in his ancient veins. Not until that moment. His eyes were from another world. A dark, sinister world. His fingers were slightly elongated to pointy tips and he hissed inhumanly, "How could you have been so stupid, Alexander? How could you be so reckless? You went and found Downworlders to play with. They aren't kind to Shadow-hunters, Alexander. You're lucky you aren't dead."

Alec blinked at the demonic image of Magnus. He had seen Magnus's unique eyes change shape and color before, but never had they glowed so brightly. Never had he seen Magnus's fingers shift to claw-like shapes. Never had he seen Magnus's tall, willowy body take on even more height. He stepped forward in awe and softly touched the tip of his finger to the corner of Magnus's eye without being consciously aware of his actions.

He whispered shakily, "You're so beautiful that it hurts me."

Magnus's lids shut painfully and slowly. His body was automatically drawn to Alec's and he immediately lost the logical part of his mind. He wrapped his thin arms around Alec's lower waist and touched their foreheads together. His voice was full of emotion as he scratchily asked, "How could you have gone through with the bonding ritual, Alexander…? Sex with a stranger. A damn witch. That isn't you."

"I didn't. That's why my magic isn't as strong as it should be." Alec whispered as he soaked in the feeling of Magnus touching him. He almost sobbed as he murmured hysterically, "I drank her blood. I listened to the chant, but I couldn't complete the ritual. I could never bring myself to physically be with another person."

He ran his palms up Magnus's neck and caught his breath on a jerky sob. He whispered, "Only you. No matter what you say or what I do, there's only you."

Magnus couldn't think appropriately with Alexander so close after so long a time apart. He didn't attempt to fight it as his lips drew closer to Alec's inviting, yet trembling mouth. Their lips touched softly and the effect was instantly mind-numbing. An uncontrollable, whimpering sound left Alec's mouth as he roughly gripped Magnus's hips. Their bodies were not their own- hands tangled in hair. Teeth nipped and bit as Alec pushed Magnus away from the stairwell and toward the corridor wall.

The corridor was silent except for the heavy panting from both of them. Alec's mind was filled with nothing but hunger. His vision was coated in a blinding white light that consisted of Magnus. Only Magnus. And Alec didn't want to stop. His mind and body was spinning into a frenzy as he devoured Magnus's soft lips. He didn't want to breathe. Didn't want to move away from Magnus ever again. The kiss increased in force and desperation until Magnus finally cupped his palm under Alec's chin and firmly pulled him back an inch.

His eyes were no longer eerily glowing. Gone was his anger, but Alec could still see the deep sadness underneath the lusty desire. His voice was hoarse as he murmured, "Alexander, how can I help you if you keep hiding yourself from me?"

It took Alec a long moment to calm his breathing. His chest was heaving and his body was painfully uncomfortable with despairing desire coursing through his veins like wild fire. His body was tight and pressed firmly against Magnus's. He took a moment to soak in that lovely feeling before he took a step back and let his fingers untangle themselves from Magnus's hair.

He replied unevenly, "You can't help me, Magnus. As I said before, you'll only end up killing me." Hot tears caused him to blink rapidly as his body began to shake. He whispered, "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?" Magnus asked quietly without moving from his position against the wall.

Alec rubbed impatiently at his aching temples and choked, "Kiss me…"

"Alexander," Magnus sounded unbelievably wise and dejected, "You're treading dangerous ground. You must not realize how much danger you're truly in. And I can't have you killed. I need you to become on speaking terms with me again. I need you on speaking terms, at the very least, with your siblings. That is the only way I will be able to know who exactly I am up against."

"That doesn't answer my question. You kissing me as nothing to do with anything else but us. You wearing my shirt has nothing to do with anything but us. And you getting pissed over the thought of me having sex with someone is only about us. None of it has anything to do with all the dangers of the Downworlders. Why don't you admit that you're as lost and hurt as I am?" Alec snapped heatedly before turning on his heels and walking away.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** **I really am sorry. I never thought I'd be one of the ones who took so long, but it's my first time in college and I have plenty to do. THANKS for reading:) As always, reviews mean a lot to me.**

* * *

Alec knew he was dreaming again. He knew, yet that didn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest. _Terrace was standing above him with a disturbing, soft smile on his pale face. Alec was paralyzed again. He struggled weakly, but gave up after several seconds. Terrace's deep chuckle had anger boiling and churning in Alec's gut, but it was the fact that he couldn't defend himself that had Alec full of fear. It was difficult for him to move his lips as he chokingly whispered, "What is this? What are you doing to me?"_

_Terrace smiled hauntingly as he squatted beside Alec and traced his index finger from the top of Alec's head, down his chest to his thigh. He murmured, "I plan on doing all kinds of things to you, Alexander Lightwood. You are mine. When you dream, you are mine."_

"_Why can't I move?" Alec demanded as he fought the invisible hold gripping his body. Terrace watched him struggle gleefully for a moment before wrapping his fingers around Alec's throat and pinning him roughly to the cold, wet concrete floor. He leaned down so closely to Alec's face that their lips brushed. Bile rose within Alec's throat instantly and he snarled, "No."_

"_No?" Terrace chuckled as he ran his lips across Alec's right cheek and then down the column of his throat. He whispered darkly, "I don't believe you're in a position to say 'no', my sweet boy."_

_Alec's heart doubled its beat as Terrace suddenly and violently tore the shirt from Alec's chest. The large Fay towered of Alec's leaner body and cocked his head to the side. His silky hair touched the tips of his pointy ears as he said, "This will be fun. Try not to freak out."_

_Alec's body tensed as Terrace put a sharp claw right above his right pectoral and sliced a deep wound about two inches long. Alec felt the pain, but he was a Shadow-hunter and he was used to blocking out most levels of pain. He didn't struggle. Just blankly stared at Terrace. He wouldn't show fear- he refused to give Terrace sadistic satisfaction. He demanded his body to stay still and demanded his mind to stay strictly calm. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Terrace sat on top of Alec's legs._

_He felt the heavy weight of the muscular Fay and he was immediately repulsed. It felt wrong. He felt wrong. Felt dirty. He kept seeing flashes of Magnus's sweet face every single time he blinked. This was all wrong. He felt the thick, hot blood oozing down his chest, but he was helpless to do anything about it. He just lied still and continued to stare defiantly into the eyes of the man he had murdered._

_Terrace casually lowered his head and paused with his mouth right above the bloody wound. He took a deep breath as if he was sniffing Alec's blood, and then licked the wound. Alec had a prolonged moment where he was in complete shock. It didn't make sense. Terrace had licked his blood. Swallowed it. Tasted it. Savored it. Did Fays crave blood like vampires? How could this be possible?_

_The Fay grinned before obscenely starting to lick and suck at the wound. It stung viciously, but Alec fought down the urge to defend himself. He took a deep breath, but it caught in his throat as the Fay moaned. It was a terrible sound that Alec couldn't help but cringe away from. He could feel the disgusting pull of Terrace's mouth on his body. He could feel the sexualized energy rolling off of his enemy in waves. He was disgusted. He couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't stand to be touched. To be used. To be a game. A play toy for this damned Fay. _

_This wasn't a dream. _

_Alec realized it now. There was no way this could be a regular dream. The emotions were too real. Terrace was too real. This dream wasn't a dream. It had to be some kind of dark, manipulating magic. He wasn't stupid- Alec understood he had powerful enemies. Magnus was right when he said that every species- minus the werewolves- were after him._

"_MAGNUS!" Alec screamed piercingly, "MAGNUS!"_

He woke up to the explosive sound of his door splintering apart. An alarming, desperate gasping sound came from Alec's raw throat as he bolted upright in his bed. His eyes were wide and his bare chest was heaving erratically. He couldn't hear his loud, choking breaths as he struggled to breathe because his heart was thundering in his ears.

The door was in hundreds of splintered pieces in the hallway. Magnus's fingers were glowing a bright blue and his face- bare of all makeup- was set in hard lines. His cat-eyes scanned the bedroom for enemies before he took in the sight of Alec sitting in the middle of the bed. His piercing blue eyes were full of confusion and frantic terror. His body was coated in sweat and his bare chest was rising and falling so swiftly that Magnus was instantly at his side. He didn't fail to notice the well of blood that steadily oozed out of a wound across his upper chest either.

"You're hyperventilating, Alexander." He spoke firmly and clearly, "You must calm down. Whatever harmed you can't get passed me. I'm here now. Breathe for me. Just breathe."

Alec sucked in deeply and the sound was horrible. He glanced down at his chest and began to panic all over again. It was as if he hadn't seen the wound before that second. Magnus frowned slightly and sat on the bed before taking Alec gently by the cheeks. He made sure to keep his touch as tender as possible as he stared intensely into those blue eyes. He watched- completely fascinated- as those eyes slowly cleared. Alec blinked twice before reaching up and softly, yet firmly moving Magnus's hands away from his face.

As awareness took hold of him and the grip of panic lessened, Alec's cheeks heated with embarrassment. Magnus swallowed heavily as he watched those perfect porcelain cheeks blush rosy pink. His hands fell uselessly to his sides as he forced the sting of pain out of his system. Magnus tried to tell himself he expected Alec to continuously push him away, but every time the young Shadow-hunter refused his touch it killed Magnus a little more.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Magnus asked quietly.

Alec ran a hand through his dark hair as he stared blankly at the ruined bedroom door. He whispered, "I'm not sure if I know how."

"Did somebody attack you?" Magnus asked softly. As he eyed the oozing wound on Alexander's chest, he wondered if the wound was self-inflicted. He watched as Alec's eyes-lids shut. He murmured, "You might think I'm crazy."

"I already do, Alec."

Those blue eyes were suddenly staring at him. His heart skipped a beat as Alec's familiar lips twitched into a slight smile, but that smile quickly vanished and was replaced with a look of solemnness. Alec said, "I was attacked in my dreams."

Magnus frowned deeply and asked, "By whom?"

Alec shrugged his bare shoulder and immediately paled. The movement caused a small flow of blood to come pouring out of his wound. Magnus had his hand over the wound in a flash. He pushed gently and instructed, "Lie back and give me a minute to heal you, Alexander."

His body was tensed as if the very touch of Magnus sickened him; it caused more agony to eat at Magnus's battered heart. He kept his eyes on the jagged cut across Alec's pectoral and tried- with plenty of difficulty- not to linger on the image of Alexander's perfected muscles. There had never been a doubt that Magnus found Alec undeniably beautiful, but Magnus thought the new, slightly thicker muscles added and enhanced Alexander's beauty.

"Alexander," Magnus spoke quietly, "I need to know who did this to you."

There was a pause before Alec said, "A Fay."

Magnus nodded as the warmth and blue electricity snapped and cracked from his fingertips. He brushed the tip of his index finger over Alec's skin accidentally, but Alec's reaction was immediate.

He shivered.

Magnus stilled his movements as their eyes met. For a moment, just a single second, he saw the vulnerability in Alec's eyes. He parted his lips and was on the verge of saying all the words he had wanted to say for the last six months, but he stopped. He cleared his throat, tore his eyes from Alec's, and continued to heal.

After several tense minutes Magnus asked, "What Fay hurt you?"

Alec replied, "He was in my dream the night before too. In the dream, I can't move. I'm paralyzed and I have no way to defend myself."

Magnus put the finishing touches on the healing ritual before stepping back and asking, "He gave you the cut on your chest?"

Alec touched the healed area and then looked at Magnus. He said, "Yes."

Magnus began to ask another question, but Alec quickly interrupted.

"I get to ask a question now."

Magnus blinked and nearly smiled as he said, "Okay."

Alec met Magnus's gaze and asked, "How did you know I was hurt?"

"You screamed my name." Magnus murmured as the echoing sound of Alec's terror vibrated inside of his skull. He whispered, "You called for me. I knew by the tone of your voice that you were horrified."

Neither of them spoke again. For a long time they just stared at one another. Alec stayed in his slumped position across the mattress and Magnus stayed leaning against the wall. Finally, Magnus said, "Warlocks and witches of upper ranks can project themselves and others into dream dimensions. Obviously there is one helping this Fay get into your dreams."

Alec shook his slowly before saying, "The Fay is named Terrace. I killed him a few nights ago. How could a dead man get into my head?"

Magnus felt a heavy stone placed upon his heart at the knowledge of Alec killing. When he first met Alexander, Magnus hadn't cared that killing Downworlders was his life and job. Now, with Alec so different from the boy he knew, he found the idea of Alec killing as a dark and dangerous thing.

"Well, it could possibly be worse than I thought." Magnus sighed, "If he's dead and you killed him as you said you have, my conclusion is that his spirit is haunting you. He found a way through the Realm of the Dead before his soul was actually processed. And he found a way to you."

"How does that even happen?" Alec demanded huffily, "What the hell does it mean?"

"It happens quite often, actually." Magnus answered, "I've removed several witches from various people. It's normally those bitches that get into a person's Dream Realm."

"What do we do to stop him?" Alec questioned.

"A spell and ritual." Magnus replied, "Good for you that I have the spell memorized. Unfortunately, a fellow warlock borrowed my casting stones a few days ago. I have a back-up set, but those certainly aren't as strong. Let me make a call."

Magnus walked out of the bedroom and Alec had to physically keep himself from following. He forced himself to stay on the bed. Forced himself not to call out to Magnus. He was furious at himself for wanting Magnus at his side. Furious at Terrace. Furious at Camille. Furious at the way his life had turned out. He took several deep breaths before lying flat on his back. He focused on breathing until the bubbling rage calmed within his stomach. His body relaxed somewhat.

Faintly, he could hear Magnus speaking on the phone in the next room over. He glanced at the bedside clock, saw the early morning hour, and wondered why his siblings hadn't heard his screams. He was pondering on that thought and listening to the soothing sound of Magnus's voice so intently that his eyelids fluttered closed. His heartbeat and breathing became a rhythmic and soft as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** **Reviews make me happy and allow me to know how I did...:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I can't apologize enough for taking so long in between chapters. I underestimated how difficult college would be...nonetheless, here it is. Thank you for reading:)...  
**

**Warning: This story is now RATED M. Slightly graphic and disturbing, suggestive themes.  
**

_As soon as he opened his eyes, Terrace was there. They were in the same dark, damp room with concrete walls and floors. He was lying flat and his hands were bound by thick, leather straps. Alec's heart stuttered and his entire being filled with dread as he looked down at his body. His eyes cast around the room, looking for his enemy. Watching. It was too dark to make out his face, but he spotted the Fay across the room in the deepest corner._

_ A wicked thought formed in the back of his mind, but Alec didn't want to believe it. He knew now that this surely was real. This was not a dream, yet he couldn't fight back. What could he do to defend himself?_

_ Terrace came forward slowly. He was already shirtless and his broad, muscular chest with all of his creamy skin caused bile to rise in Alec's mouth. He gagged and true horror set in as the Fay unbuttoned and dropped his pants to the floor. Alec had a metallic taste in his mouth as he growled, "No."_

_ Terrace's smile was silent and grim as he stepped forward. Alec jerked his body with all of his might. His wrists stung with dull pain as he continued to bruise his body in violently sudden panic. He thrashed from side to side and slammed his ribs into the unmovable wall in an attempt to wake himself up. Pain was cropping up from several areas of his body, but he aggressively pushed it aside. Terrace was chuckling as if Alec was a small child throwing a fit._

_ "Let go of me!" Alec's voice was rough and his fear came out sounding like an animalistic snarl, "Get the hell off of me, you bastard!"_

_ Terrace reached forward and forced a thick fabric inside of Alec's mouth. Alec choked and gagged and spit in a desperate attempt to speak, but it was purposeless. Sobs wanted to rip up his throat, but they stuck deep within his chest. He squeezed his eyes tightly as hot, razor-sharp tears burned their way down his cheeks. He put his mind somewhere else. Anywhere else._

_He pictured the first time he met Magnus._

_Pictured their first kiss. Their first date. _

_Dozens and hundreds of their late-night conversations._

_ Agony slammed viciously into his lower body and jolted upward to spread throughout his entire being like Lucifer's personal form of fire. He screamed. A long and shattering sound that was so fierce, he broke blood vessels in his throat. A small part of himself refused to believe this was happening, but the majority of him knew this was real. There was no way gut-wrenching pain like this could be created falsely._

_ The cries did not stop._

_Alec screamed even as blood coated his throat. He screamed as Terrace violated him. Screamed as the Fay's massive body moved against his own. Screamed at the sickening, unfathomable feeling welling up inside of him. He screamed even as the dream faded away. Screamed even as Terrace's revolting body disappeared and Magnus's scent filled his nose._

"Alec, Alexander!" Magnus called out determinedly and loudly, but the tremble in the warlock's voice couldn't be hidden. Isabelle and Jace were there. They had come running the moment they walked through the front door of the Institute and heard the stomach-turning screams.

"What's going on?" Isabelle shrieked as she threw herself onto the bed and touched Alec's bare back. He was on his knees with his hands ripping and tearing at his hair as he bent over with his torso touching his thighs. He made sounds that Isabelle did not have words for. Sounds of a tortured being that was drowning. Dying in a bloody bath of fire. An uncontrollable sob left her throat as Alec's screams continued. He rocked his body back and forth- his face was streaked with tears of sorrow and his normally handsome face was a deep, disturbing red color.

His lips were bloody and fat drops of blood were dripping from his mouth to cover the snow-white bed sheets. Deep purple bruises were coating Alec's pale ribcage and his bare back was covered in elongated scratches, both shallow and deep. He was hyperventilating and the screams were piercing like the echoes of shattering glass.

Magnus's heart was hammering in his chest as he wrapped his thin arms around Alec's trembling body and just yanked the body nearly on top of his lap. Alec curled up in a protective position as Magnus spoke over the broken screams. "Alec," He spoke softly against the shell of his shadow-hunter's ear, "Baby, listen to me. I'm here. You're awake now. Do you hear me?"

His screams lessened until he was gasping and choking and sobbing uncontrollably as Magnus murmured, "You're awake now and he can't touch you. You're awake now, Alexander."

He continued to sob and shake in Magnus's arms. He was completely unaware of his surroundings. Magnus held tightly his Shadow-hunter tightly as he finally let the reluctant thought enter his mind: Terrible, unforgivable actions occurred in Alexander's dream with the Fay. Magnus knew Alec wouldn't have reacted this way otherwise. He rocked both of them in a soothing way while murmuring softly, "I'll remove him from your mind, Alexander. All the supplies I need are on the way. Just hold on a bit longer, sweetheart."

The sobs didn't halt, but they lessened for the next several tensed minutes. Alec had a death-grip on Magnus's shirt and he had his face buried against the fabric against Magnus's torso. Slowly, Magnus continued to rock them both in a rhythmic motion. His mind was attempting to go into a state of denial, but Magnus wouldn't himself to deny anything.

A frantic ocean of murdering emotions slaughtered his insides as he held the boy he was in love with. He could smell the rustic, nauseating odor of blood. He had seen the droplets of blood dripping from Alec's lips, but the mental image only caused more horrendous emotions to attack Magnus's heart. His thin body leaned protectively over Alec's trembling one and he murmured, "Shhh, I promise this will stop soon. Randolph will be here with my supplies, Alexander."

The choking, gasping struggles had not halted. Alec let out a steady, never-ending stream of appalling noises. A fragmented whimper left his throat, but he kept his head firmly pressed against Magnus's stomach. Magnus continued to rock Alec like a small child. He could feel Isabelle and Jace standing horrified and motionless directly behind him; he felt irritation at them both for not attempting to do a thing for their eldest brother. Magnus ignored the damn children behind him and ran his hand from Alec's neck to the small of his back. Then, just as he ran his fingertips softly over Alec's backside, Alec threw his head backward, and let out a deeply agonizing scream. Simultaneously, his hand flew to shackle Magnus's wrists roughly. He hung on so tightly and let out a gurgling noise as if he was drowning underwater.

Jace let out a low, shaky stream of curse words that were drowned out by Alec's hysterical sobbing moans, "Oh, gods, stop. _Stop, stop, stop._ It hurts. Magnus, Jesus Christ. I can't…I can't…" He panted unevenly and strained to say, _"It fucking hurts."_

Magnus pulled his hand gently from Alec's grip and stared in detachment at the blood now coating his palm. He felt as if he were floating without an anchor to the ground. He was without gravitation. Without emotions. He was numb for a singular moment in time before all of those slaughtering emotions came raining back down in a wave of heated fire.

His heart skipped two beats before he urgently demanded, "I need cool water, Isabelle. Go find it right _now._ Jace, I need you to wait for Randolph at the front entrance. The very second he's here, you get my damn casting stones to me. Do you understand me?"

He quickly, but gently removed Alec's tight hold on his t-shirt and set the boy on the bed. He curled in on himself and continued to sob brokenly. Magnus could see the baseball-sized bloodstain on the back of Alexander's pants, which caused his personal demonic emotions to swirl and dance furiously within his chest. He swallowed heavily and brought forth hundreds of years' worth of control to contain his emotions.

He knelt beside the bed and combed so tenderly at Alec's sweaty hair. His lips were a breath away from the boy's forehead as he whispered, "Isabelle is bringing cool water. I'm going to heal you. Can you hear me, Alec? I realize what he…" Magnus trailed off, swallowed the lump within his throat and repeated, "I realize what he did, and I'm going to heal you. Just hang on a few minutes more, sweetheart."

He wanted to shout. To kill. To rip Terrace apart with his teeth and hands. He wanted to feel the rush of hot blood running down his face. He wanted to watch the life leave this Fay's eyes. He wanted to barrel his bare fist through the Fay's chest and yank his heart out. He wished to gut the unfathomable sonofabitch wide open with nothing more than his sharp claws, tear out his innards, and watch the bloody mess fall apart.

Isabelle came running hastily into the room with several wet clothes and a large bucket filled with cold water. She came to a skidding halt when she saw Magnus. Her heart beat in terror and her eyes widened. She shrieked, "What in the hell are you doing, Magnus?!"

Magnus blinked rapidly and stood up. He felt his teeth return to a normal length. He waited a moment more until he was sure they were no longer razor-sharp before saying, "Hand me the water, Isabelle. And then leave. I need to concentrate."

"Like hell." She retorted, "Why do you look so much like a demon? Your eyes, your teeth, your hands."

"Because I am a demon, Isabelle." He snapped angrily, "I'm a demon and I'm angry. When I get angry, the other half of my nonhuman heritage tends to show."

He lashed out and yanked the bucket and clothes from her before demanding, "Get out now. I can't have you or Jace in here. I need to focus on Alexander."

She hesitated for a second before slipping out of the room. Magnus barely heard the echoing of her high-heeled boots as he knelt beside Alec's body. He was attempting to curl himself into the tightest ball possible when Magnus kissed his forehead and murmured, "I need you to roll onto your stomach, Alexander."

A soft whimper left his throat.

Magnus whispered, "Come on, love. I need you to do this. I need to wipe some of this blood away, so I can see the extent of your wounds."

Alec shook his head in a jerky motion before letting out a gut-wrenching sob. Magnus felt his heartstrings rip in half as he dropped his forehead to Alec's and said, "You can't stay like this, Alexander. You're bleeding. You're in pain. Please, I'm begging you to let me heal you. My God, Alexander, please."

It took several moments, but, with laborious breaths, Alec uncurled his body and flipped himself onto his stomach. He let out a raw groan of agony as he collapsed with his hands trembling and spasming at his sides. Magnus watched the young Shadow-hunter's utterly pained facial expression as he slowly, carefully snapped his fingers. He heard a slight hiccupping gasp as Alec's bruised and bleeding body now lied before him completely naked.

The army of murdering emotions began to gouge out long slivers of his heart as he shakily said, "It'll hurt, but I have to touch you. I have to stop the bleeding. Alexander, I'm going to clean you as best as I can, okay?"

The earth-shattering cries started up once more and Alec turned his face in the opposite direction of Magnus as if he couldn't stand the sight of the warlock any longer.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are always appreciated. Feedback helps me...thank you.**


End file.
